The Days After
by xMako-Eyesx
Summary: Set after Kagome returns to the feudal era permanently. She plans on starting a new life with Inuyasha but things don't work out as well as she planned.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat alone in a large field near Kaede's village. She was humming softly to herself as she picked herbs out of a large garden. It had been two years since her return to the feudal era and she was settled in contently here in this time. After the jewel was completed, Kagome had spent some much needed time in her era, but she grew desperate to return to Inuyasha. Everyone could see it. Kagome's mother and friends saw the distance in her eyes when she looked into the woods or at the well house. And then finally, one day she was pulled back through the well to join Inuyasha and her friends on the other side. She was so excited to see everyone and to meet Miroku and Sango's new children. She had smiled at them with pride because she had known from the beginning that they would end up together.

She was happy to be back in the feudal era and reunited with her friends. Kagome assumed that she and Inuyasha would begin their relationship together and everyone would live happily ever after. However, that was not the way things worked out. Kagome and Inuyasha had attempted to start their romance several times but it turned out that their feelings for one another had changed over the years. They both saw each other as siblings rather than as a romantic partner. Kagome had been disappointed at first, but she eventually became content with their friendship. However, she couldn't help but strongly feel the loneliness that had accompanied the reality of their friendship. Kagome felt that she had no lifelong companion to spend her time with. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Inuyasha found someone to court and, sure enough, he had recently found another half-demoness that he fell for. Kagome had yet to find anyone. There was a human male in Kaede's village that she had spent some time with but their relationship drifted apart quickly. There was something about being "the girl who had helped defeat Naraku" that did not allow her to fall for ordinary human men. She needed an equal, someone that she would not always feel stronger than.

"Kagome!" Kagome heard Rin's voice shouting her name in the distance. She raised her head to see the young girl running towards her at full speed. Rin was only a few yards away from Kagome when the small girl tripped and landed on the ground with an "omph!"

"Are you okay Rin?" Kagome asked her and Rin raised her dusty face. Rin nodded and smiled. Kagome helped her up and dusted off Rin's kimono. When Kagome's hands reached Rin's feet she noticed that she could clearly see the girl's ankles.

"Looks like you've had another growth spurt. I'm sure Sesshoumaru will bring you a new kimono soon," Kagome finished dusting Rin off and Rin smiled brightly at her.

"One day I'll be taller than Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin joked and Kagome laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up. You can try to beat me though," Kagome said as she placed her hand on Rin's head, showing Rin that she reached Kagome's chest already. Rin grabbed the basket of herbs that Kagome was carrying and started to walk back to the village. Kagome followed after her, once she had plucked one last herb that looked very fresh.

"What's for dinner tonight Kagome?" Rin asked her.

"I was thinking of making some stew with those rabbits you caught this morning. We'll make lots so Miroku and Sango's kids can have some too." Kagome told her.

"Good! I'll help," Rin dropped the herbs on Kagome's front door step and grabbed a large pot. She ran down to towards the river to get some water. Kagome began to prepare the meat and waited for Rin to return.

"Kagome! Look!" Rin called after a long absence.

"Rin! You were beginning to worry..." Kagome's voice trailed off when she raised her head and saw who was standing next to Rin. "Me," Kagome finished almost silently.

"Sorry! I met Lord Sesshoumaru at the river. He brought me a new kimono just like you said he would. I bet this one is longer," Rin ran into Kagome's home carrying her gift. Sesshoumaru set down the pot of water he had been carrying for Rin. Kagome was reluctant to meet his eyes at first. She had not spoken to him since the time she had called him "big brother." She looked up slowly to see his golden eyes staring down at her.

"Don't spoil her too much," Kagome said, she was referring to the kimono but also inclined her head to indicate the pot of water Sesshoumaru had been carrying for Rin. He did not say anything but narrowed his eyes slightly at her. She picked up the pot of water, saying a quick thank you to him, and placed the pot over the fire. She dropped a bunch on ingredients into the pot while Rin was changing.

"Ta-da!" Rin exclaimed at she shot through Kagome's front door. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly at Rin's new expression, he had never heard it before. Kagome noticed his frown and smirked.

"Sorry. It's a saying from my time," Kagome explained.

"This Sesshoumaru figured it was your influence," Sesshoumaru told her in a tone that left Kagome unsure if she should be offended or not.

"That kimono fits you must better Rin," Kagome said, as she helped Rin tie up the rest of it. Kagome saw that it was a much better length and she admired the bright orange colour and white flowers that it had. Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and waited patiently for his approval. Sesshoumaru gave a strong nod and Rin broke out into a huge smile. Kagome nudged her and Rin clapped her hand over her mouth.

"I forgot. Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin bowed deeply.

"You're welcome, Rin," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Are you going to stay with us for dinner?" Rin asked him. Kagome stiffened. Rin meant well but she still seems to remain oblivious to the interactions between Sesshoumaru and the rest of the group, including herself. Sesshoumaru never seemed to want to hang around them. Not that Kagome was surprised, the thought of Sesshoumaru wanting to "hang out" was laughable. Sesshoumaru's eyes travelled towards Kagome and she bit her lip.

"There's lots of food," Kagome offered. She did not want to disappoint Rin, there was so much hope shinning in the little girl's brown eyes. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru saw it too and she knew that Rin would beat him down with her eyes alone. It never failed and sure enough...

"Alright Rin, this Sesshoumaru will eat with you," He said warmly. Kagome was surprised to hear that tone coming from him but she also knew the he was very different with Rin than he was with anyone else. She was also surprising herself, she didn't know that she could read him so well. Though it was true that she had not spoken to him in almost a year, she had seen him visit with Rin many times. It was during these encounters that she observed the way Rin interacted with him and that she was able to pick up on so many of the suttle shifts in his demeanour that gave away how he was feeling.

Kagome smiled to herself as she continued to make the stew and as she watch Rin walk with Sesshoumaru and chatter away about all of the things she and Kagome had been doing the past few days.

"Rin! Dinner time," Kagome called to her. When Rin ran over to Kagome, Kagome told her to run and tell Sango that there was food waiting for them here. Kagome began to fill bowls with stew and soon Sango, Miroku and their children came to join them. Rin passed out bowls to the couple. She sat with the younger children and helped them try and eat the stew.

"Thank you Kagome," Sango smiled at her friend.

"You're welcome. I figured you could use a night off," Kagome laughed as Sango had to stop her son from pulled her daughter's hair.

"When is Shippo coming home?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not sure. I think he'll have a break soon," Kagome told them. Kagome could tell by the look in her friends eyes that they were concerned that she was lonely. Kagome could not hide her feelings well and she knew her friends could tell that she did not feel fulfilled in all aspects of her life. The couple also eyed Sesshoumaru carefully. They were surprised to see him when they came to join Kagome and Rin for dinner, but his presence did explain Rin's new kimono.

"Thank you for the food. It was delicisous," Sango smiled and picked up her sleepy childern.

"No problem, see you later," Kagome waved as they began to leave.

"I'll catch a bath with you tomorrow Kagome," Sango called.

"It was good seeing you again, Lord Sesshoumaru," Miroku gave a short wave of his hand as he jogged after his wife. Kagome gathered up their bowls and dropped them into a large bucket. She noticed that Sesshoumaru had finished his stew and had placed his bowl in front of him.

"Rin," Kagome said carefully, "will you pass me Sesshoumaru's bowl please?" Kagome was happy to avoid having to take the bowl from him herself. Rin grabbed it and passed it to Kagome with a smile. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome knowingly and Kagome quickly looked away.

"Thanks for joining us Sesshoumaru," Kagome said. She stood and took the bowls to be rinsed by the river. She walked briskly away from Sesshoumaru and Rin. She was upset at herself for becoming so flustered around him. She thought it was mostly likely because he was who he was... and he was the only power charged male that she had seen a quiet some time. Kagome shook her head and splashed some water on her face. The cold water woke her from her trance and she felt much more level headed afterwards.

When she returned to her home, Rin was sweeping Kagome's front steps and Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango and Kagome sat together in the hot springs near their village. The two girls relaxed deep into the water.

"Is Miroku going to be okay with the kids?" Kagome asked.

"I think so. Besides I need to bathe so he better be able to hold his own for half an hour or else he's going to have one stinky wife," Sango smirked and Kagome laughed.

"I'm so happy for you Sango. I love your kids," Kagome smiled warmly at her friend.

"I know. Thanks," Sango returned her smile. They were silent for a while but Kagome could tell that Sango wanted to tell her something. Kagome waited for her friend to gather the courage to speak up. Kagome knew Sango was strong willed but the girl had always been hesitant to critique Kagome too harshly.

"Kagome," Sango said, "what about you?"

"What about me?" Kagome asked but she knew exactly what Sango was getting at.

"What about you? Who are you going to settle down with? I'm worried you're lonely," Sango looked over at her friend with concern in her eyes.

"Sango, I appreciate your concern but I'm fine. I have enough to keep me busy and the right person will come along eventually," Kagome had practically rehearsed this speech since the question came up too often and she always gave the same answer.

"But I'm worried there won't be a 'right one' for you," Sango said while using the air quotations the way Kagome had taught her to.

"Why's that?" Kagome asked.

"Everyone will be too ordinary," Sango frowned.

"So, do you know anyone extraordinary?" Kagome tired to make Sango realize that this conversation was pointless. Things would have to happen in their town time.

"There are demons out there that could handle you but I don't think they'll understand you the way someone from our group does," Sango started

"Well of course not," Kagome agreed as she moved her hands through the water slowly.

"I think that you need someone who went through it all with you and the only person that is still single from our journey is..." Sango was about to say it before she caught Kagome's eye. The look of horror on her friend's face said she knew who.

"Sesshomaru!" They both exclaimed in unison and then started laughing hysterically.

"Oh man, Sango, really?" Kagome laughed once she had caught her breath.

"I know! What was I thinking?" Sango whipped a tear from her eye.

"No kidding. I think Jaken might be a close runner up," Kagome gasped for air.

"Right. Sorry. Sorry. I know, you'll find someone in you own time," Sango smiled at her friend. They bathe in comfortable silence after that, though every once in a while one of them would laugh softly and repeat Sesshomaru's name is if he himself were ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome felt good deep down in her heart. She was pretty sure that the genuine and long laugh she had shared with Sango was part of the reason. Kagome had not laughed like that in a long time. She took a deep breath and smiled as she breathed out.

Kagome was sweeping her front steps when Rin came running towards her. Kagome raised her head to look at her.

"What are we going to do today?" Rin asked her in an excited tone. Kagome was not sure and she had to think for a moment.

"Let go visit Shippo," Kagome suggested and Rin's face instantly brightened.

"That would be so much fun," Rin grinned. Kagome nodded and finished sweeping. She packed a lunch for the two of them and an overnight bag.

"We'll stay there for the night since it's a long trip," Kagome said and Rin nodded enthusiastically. Kagome was glad that Rin was easy to please. Kagome told Sango and Miroku where they were going and then headed off with Rin towards Shippo's school.

"I hope he's doing well in his studies," Kagome thought out loud.

"I'm sure he is. I bet he's jumped up three ranks by now," Rin chirruped. Kagome and Rin walked together for nearly the entire day. They stopped by a stream to eat their lunch and cool down their feet. Rin took the time to swim around in the river naked but then complained during the rest of the trip that her clothes were sticking to her. It was almost time for dinner when they arrive at the kitsune school. Kagome's feet were sore, but she felt good from the long hike. She had been carrying Rin for the last hour and nudged the girl to wake her. Rin rubbed her eyes and gained a new burst of energy when she realized that they had arrive.

"Go find Shippo," Kagome said and put the girl down. Rin took off running before her feet even hit the ground. Kagome let the head master know she was here and she was greeted with a warm welcome.

"Kagome!" She heard Shippo yell from behind her and she turned around to greet him. He flew into her arms and he hugged her tighly.

"I missed you!" Kagome smiled brightly.

"I missed you too! Look!" Shippo held up a number for her to see his new and improved rank.

"Wow! I'm so proud of you!" Kagome cheered and Shippo beamed. She put him down so he could play with Rin.

Afterwards, Kagome followed the head master down the hall to her and Rin's room. She placed their travel bag by her bed and headed back out to join everyone for dinner. Dinner was very delicious. After walking for most of the day Kagome found that she was very hungry. Rin was apparently very hungry as well since she ate almost twice her weight in food. Kagome wanted to remind her of her manners but instead she let Rin indulge, just this once. Once both girls were full and content they headed off to take a bath. Rin slapped the water contently and Kagome was happy to get all the grime off her body from the day of travel.

After their bath it was time for bed. Shippo brought his sleeping mat into their room for the night.

"This was a very nice surprise," He said, smiling brightly at Kagome.

"We haven't seen you in a long time Shippo. It was about time we visited you," Kagome smiled. Shippo spent most of the night telling Kagome and Rin about his adventures at school. He told them about his best tricks, one of which bumped him up two ranks. Kagome was very proud of him and she told him that often. Soon, it was time to sleep and Kagome told the children not to chit chat any longer. She fell asleep quickly, tired from the day's travel.

Kagome woke in the middle of the night when a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her roughly upwards. Kagome gasped as she was being pulled forward and woke herself in the process. Once she was sitting upright, her hair settled in a volumus mess around her shoulders and her chest heaved with heavy breaths from the shock of her sudden awakening. Her wide eyes came first to rest on the white hand around her wrist and then to the golden eyes staring back at her. When Kagome realized it was Sesshomaru, she was scared at first since his expression told her that he was not pleased; but then she realized that the children were sleeping and he looked like he had something to say. She clamped her hand over his mouth, and at the same time he clamped his hand over her mouth, probably to hinder any screams. She could see the surprise in his eyes at her actions. She narrowed her eyes at him and then shifted them to the children. Sesshomaru's eyes followed and she could see that he understood the intention behind her boldness. He gave a nod and they both withdrew their hands.

Kagome rose and followed Sesshomaru out the door of her room. They went to the school's gardens and when he stopped, she stopped a short distance behind him. He turned to face her and she refused to let her fear rise to the surface. She flared her aura stubbornly to tell him to back off.

"You will never take Rin anywhere without this Sesshomaru's consent," Sesshomaru began, "This one showed up to see her, only to find that she was gone and her scent was old."

"I told Sango and Miroku where we were going, if you had stopped to ask them they could have told you," Kagome hissed in the loudest whisper she could without waking the kids.

"This Sesshomaru will not have Rin walking through the woods alone with you," He spat the last part.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of her. You didn't need to come here and confront me like some child who isn't getting his way. I mean, really? Pulling me awake in the middle of the night to take your anger out on me?" Kagome snapped harshly. Sesshomaru glared at her and his eyes grew a darker shade of gold, but she knew that she had him. She could see his thoughts racing through his mind and he was trying to find a hole in her argument.

"This Sesshomaru will not allow Rin to travel without this one through the woods. You cannot protect her well enough," He started again.

"I got her here safely, didn't I?" Kagome bit back, "And besides, I could tell she was going stir crazy, we both were." Kagome added the last part about herself a little more quietly.

"Then she will have to wait until this Sesshomaru is with her," He told her firmly.

"Then you need to be around more often," Kagome's mouth threw at him before the words had a chance to be edited by her brain. Only afterwards did she realize that if this proposal resonated with the demon Lord that she would also be seeing a lot more of him... unless he chose to take Rin away from her.

"Relax miko, this Sesshomaru will not take Rin away from you," Sesshomaru was reading her eyes like a book and Kagome let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

"Good," Kagome sighed quietly.

"This Sesshomaru will visit her more often and see to it that she is entertained," He concluded and Kagome's heart sped up. Darn it, she thought and she began to regret her words.

"Fine. Now, I'm going back to bed. I'll bring Rin back to the village in the morning," Kagome told him and began to walk back to her room.

"This Sesshomaru will accompany you to ensure that Rin is safe," He told her departing figure.

"Fine, suit yourself," Kagome waved her hand in the air to wave off his words but she muttered a quiet "damn it," under her breath. Sesshomaru heard her and smirked at the raven haired beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Kagome woke feeling tired. Sesshomaru had kept her up late and she was not very pleased. Rin and Shippo were already playing tag around the room. Kagome dressed herself and helped Rin with her kimono. Shippo was sad to see them go but he promised to visit the village during his next break. Kagome slid open the doors and Sesshomaru was waiting for them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, "I didn't know you were here!" She ran towards him and bowed. Kagome could tell that Rin wanted to hug him, she always did, and Kagome gave Sesshomaru a knowing look. The demon Lord turned his eyes away from her. Kagome smirked, she knew Sesshomaru was not stupid, just proud.

"This Sesshomaru will be accompanying you and the miko home," He told her and Rin grinned from ear to ear.

"That's great!" Rin clapped. She hugged Shippo good-bye and waited for Kagome to hug him as well. The girls waved at Shippo as they departed down the path. Once they entered the woods and the kitsune school was out of site, Kagome began to notice the silence between herself and Sesshomaru. Rin was humming a happy tune and was totally unaware of the tension between the two adults. Kagome walked through the woods with determination; if any danger should present itself then she would be the one to defend Rin before Sesshomaru even had the chance. To her dismay, Sesshomaru came to walk beside her.

"This is the problem this Sesshoumaru has with you protecting Rin, miko," He began quietly and Kagome tilted her head to look at him.

"And what's that?" She questioned.

"You make so much noise. The demons will be able to hear you from far away," He told her and Kagome frowned. But when she listened closely, she could only hear her foot steps, not Sesshomaru's or, to her surprise, Rin's. Kagome clenched her fists in irritation, stupid dog.

"What about singing, I'm sure that draws them in. Even if I don't make any noise, I can't stop Rin from humming," Kagome snapped quietly so Rin would not know she was loosing her temper.

"You could ask her to stop if you sense danger approaching," Sesshomaru countered. He sought to prove his point by asking Rin to stop signing and stand still. Rin stop instantly and held her position perfectly until Sesshomaru told her it was okay to move again. Kagome frowned.

"As you can see, Rin knows how to obey commands if the situation warrants it. The only one who is making noise now is you, miko," Sesshomaru had the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips and Kagome knew exactly what the golden colour of his eyes was telling her: he was entertained. Kagome bit her tongue and tried not to spew venom at him in an attempt to knock him down a few pegs. She flared her aura to tell him to back off but he did not even flinch.

"Fine. Tell me how to walk quietly," Kagome was looking at Rin with soft eyes. If something should happen to Rin because of her negligence she would never forgive herself. Sesshomaru explained the way to shift pressure onto her foot differently from the way she walks when she is not thinking about her steps. Kagome tried to do as he explained. She pushed her heal into the ground and arched her foot during her step to make her movements lighter. She could still here her feet scuff against the ground. Sesshomaru told her to stop and he bent down to show her how to move her feet with his hands. Kagome stiffened at his touch, she was shocked that Sesshomaru would ever touch her. Aside from her brief ride on his mokomoko, Kagome had resigned it to fact that he would never touch any human other than Rin. Sesshomaru moved her foot slowly to show Kagome how to walk properly. She could feet his smooth hands on her bare ankles and she hated to admit that she loved it when his claws brushed up against her skin by accident. Kagome's face began to grow warm and she was sure that she was starting to blush.

"Try," Sesshomaru told her as he rose from his demonstration. Kagome gave a determined nod and step as Sesshomaru had taught her. Now she was walked more quietly. She was not as silent as her other two traveling companions but there was a significant improvement.

"Now hide your aura and you'll ensure that demons cannot find you as easily as before," Sesshomaru told her and Kagome nodded. After that, they walked in silence. Rin hummed softly and she would venture into the woods a ways to look at any interesting plants she spotted. She would always run back when Sesshomaru called her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome was happy that she and Rin had gone to see Shippo, but she was also happy to be back home. Sango greeted her warmly but gave her a questioning look when she saw Sesshoumaru standing behind her. Kagome mouthed 'I'll tell you later,' and Sango nodded.

"Inuyasha is coming to town today," Sango told her.

"Oh good! I'm looking forward to catching up with him," Kagome smiled. When she turned around Sesshomaru was gone and Kagome shrugged. Rin ran off to play with Sango's kids and Kagome stayed to explain why Sesshomaru was with them.

"He just woke you up in the middle of the night like that?" Sango gasped.

"Yeah! The jerk. And then he covered my mouth so I couldn't scream or yell at him. He was about to say something but I clapped my hand of his mouth and then we just sat there for a moment before I motioned for him to go outside so we could talk," Kagome explained and Sango laughed. Kagome finished the story and Sango shook her head.

"Well, his sense of entitlement hasn't changed. But Kagome, don't worry about what he said about you not being fit to take care of Rin. You do a great job, you and Kaede," Sango told her firmly. Kagome smiled weakly. She knew Sango was right but Sesshomaru's words got under her skin more than she would have liked.

"I know," Kagome shrugged it off and then added, "thanks."

Kagome was eating a very late dinner when Inuyasha arrived. He came leaping out of the forest and straight to her hut.

"Hi!" Kagome greeted him with a hug.

"Heya," Inuyasha gave her a toothy grin. She offered him some of her dinner but he declined. He told her that his girlfriend had already made some food for him. Inuyasha sat with Kagome while she ate and he told her about his girlfriend, Hatsuko. Kagome smiled fondly at him and nodded to let him know that she was listening.

"It sounds like this is getting pretty serious," Kagome nudged him and Inuyasha blushed.

"What about you?" Inuyasha quickly changed the subject and shifted the focus.

"What about me?" Kagome asked, but she could guess where this was going and she did not want to go down that road... again.

"Has anyone caught your eye?" Inuyasha continued and Kagome shook her head.

"No, not yet. But I'm fine on my own. For now," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded and shrugged. Kagome was glad he did not continue his questioning.

"When are you leaving?" Kagome asked.

"In a day or so. I think I'll stick around to help Miroku with the brats for a while," He grinned and Kagome laughed.

"They are a handful," Kagome agreed. After that, they talked about random things, nothing serious. Kagome told Inuyasha about her encounters with Sesshomaru and that he may be around the village more often to look after Rin.

"Don't start any trouble with him," Kagome warned.

"Keh, fine, fine," Inuyasha waved his hand as if to wave away her comment.

"Good," Kagome settled back in her seat and closed her eyes slowly, "I think it's almost bed time for me." Inuyasha nodded and helped her clean up. He led her inside her hut and said good night to her. Kagome waved as he headed off towards Miroku's home. Kagome got ready for bed and drifted off the sleep very quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Today, Kagome was on her way to the top of a cliff face to collect some rare herbs. She had watched the kids chase Inuyasha around (while Miroku took a much needed nap with Sango) and then decided to get some work done. Kagome knew Kaede needed the herb she was after but the old priestess was not fit enough to get it herself. Kagome had climbed up the cliff and she hadn't found the climb difficult, but pulling out the herbs while trying to keep herself from being thrown backwards, and off the cliff, was.

Kagome grabbed a stubborn herb and pulled. The roots were knotted and stuck between two rocks. Kagome pulled it back and when it came loose her worst fear came true. She stumbled back a couple of steps but when she tried to place her back foot firmly on the ground there was no ground under it. Kagome's leg slipped down past the cliff ledge and she went with it. She fell a few meters before she was able to catch herself on another ledge. Kagome hung there in a great deal of pain. Her arms burned from the strain of the impact and now they were having trouble keeping her up.

Kagome carefully moved her legs to see if there was any place to put them. She found a spot for her right leg and that helped her take some of the force off of her arms. She knew she would not be able to hang here forever. She looked up to see if she could climb up to the ledge that she was on previously. It was a far way off and she frowned. Kagome lifted her body up and searched with her foot for another holding place. She found one and placed her left foot on it. She boosted herself up higher but her left foot hold gave way and she began to fall again. Kagome's decent was abruptly halted and it was only after her fear subsided that she could feel a hand on her wrist. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru holding her wrist. He raised her up to his eye level and floated the two of them up to the ledge Kagome had been picking herbs on. Instead of letting her go, Sesshomaru stood on the ledge and held her by the wrist over the edge of the cliff.

"This Sesshomaru has a few questions for you," He told her and Kagome's eyes blazed with furry.

"Put me down right now," Kagome snapped, "I'm in no mood for your games."

"This Sesshomaru does not think you are in a position to negotiate," He replied and Kagome could see the humor in his eyes.

"Fine. What is it?" Kagome snapped.

"Why did you call this Sesshomaru brother?" He asked her. Kagome's mind screened at him and she knew he could read it in her eyes. He was asking her now? After a year? With her in this situation! She reeled but recognized that she had no choice but to answer him.

"I called you brother because Inuyasha was like a brother. At the time, I suppose I meant it more like brother-in-law since I though Inuyasha and I would have a romantic relationship, but since that has passed and we are now more like siblings I suppose I meant it as brother of my brother." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru was taking in her words slowly.

"Can you put me down while you mull that over," Kagome hissed, her arm was growing more and more sore.

"No," He told her simply. Kagome ground her teeth and shot daggers at him through her eyes.

"So you are not involved with Inuyasha?" He seemed to have come to that conclusion and was testing his hypothesis.

"That's right. We're very good friends," Kagome huffed.

"Then what about you?" He seemed more curious than anything else.

"I swear if one more person asks me that question I'll..." Kagome trailed off into grumbles.

"You'll what, miko?" Sesshomaru raised a brow and Kagome saw the subtle smirk on his lips. "This Sesshomaru encourages you to unleash you wrath on this one since you are in the perfect position to do so." Kagome let out a furious screech and tried to kick at him. Her attempts were futile as she was suspended too far away from him and soon her arm began to ache from the added strain of her bouncing body.

"Answer the question and this Sesshomaru will put you down," He finally said.

"What about me? Here's what! The guy I thought I was meant to be with turned out to be a friend. And though I'm happy with our friendship, I was banking on having a life with him here in this time. Now I'm here with no post secondary education to pursue and no family," Kagome snapped, "And yes I'm alone. Being here has ruined my life because I don't find human men attractive any more since I'm use to the strength and speed of a demon. Plus the men here can be either so meek you want to shake some life into them or so over confident you want to bring them down to earth. Now put me down!"

"No. There is something you are leaving out," Sesshomaru brought her a touch closer to the edge of the ledge so that her toes could just brush up against solid ground. This was suppose to motivate her finish her story.

"Damn it Sesshomaru!" Kagome hissed, "Fine! One of the main reasons I can't find anyone is because no one has been through what I've been through. We killed Naraku. Do you think any ordinary demon with all of his strength, speed and sculpted body could understand what it's like to go through that? What if that person didn't get along with Sango and Miroku or Inuyasha? I couldn't be with that man since the bond we have goes beyond just knowing someone well." Kagome's feet touched the ground and she brought her arm down slowly. She winced at the pain from both the fall and her arm supporting her body weight for so long. She noticed that she was bleeding a little on her arms and legs from her initial fall but other wise she was in one piece.

"What is your deal?" Kagome spat and shoved Sesshomaru in the chest. She charged her palms with a bit of purifying energy to actually send him a step back. She wanted him to know she was furious.

"Watch yourself, miko," He growled at her as he felt her magic flow violently through him.

"You watch yo-ur-self," Kagome was loosing her cool and her voice was breaking. She picked up her basket of herbs and headed down the hill, away from him. Tears were beginning to form and for the first time she was able to reflect on how much admitting all that to him had taken out of her. She was emotionally spent from the fear of the fall, the violation of her thoughts and the realization that what she had told him was the truth. She knew it was true and now it made her feel that she would be alone forever.


	7. Chapter 7

When she returned to the village she retreated to her hut quickly and cleaned herself up. She grabbed her clothing and rushed to the hot springs. Her tense muscles and aching heart needed a good soak. Kagome walked the short distance to the hot springs and undressed quickly. She slipped in as fast as possible. She let out a content sigh and let the heat wash over her.

After relaxing for a while, she scrubbed the remaining blood and dirt off of her body and got rid of any signs that she had been in danger. She was not ready to talk about her fall or her rescue yet. Once she was sure that she was clean and there was no evidence of her fall, she rose out of the hot springs. She dried off and got dressed. Then Kagome walked back to the village.

Later that evening, Kagome was stilling around a large fire with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, their kids, Kaede and Rin. Kagome had helped Sango prepare a huge feast to celebrate their being together again. They were missing Shippo but they tried to appreciate their time together in his absence.

"It's been a while since I've seen yee, Inuyasha," Kaede commented.

"Yeah. Sorry, I've been busy," Inuyasha shrugged. Miroku made a cat calling noise and winked at his friend. "Shuddup," Inuyasha threatened the monk.

"How is she?" Sango smiled warmly at Inuyasha.

"Good," Inuyasha gave a slow nod as a bright red blush spread across his cheeks.

"Why has master Inuyasha's face become like a tomatoe?" Rin asked, looking puzzled.

"He's just in love," Kagome grinned widely.

"Are you in love too, Kagome? You don't seem very red," Rin asked and Kagome shook her head slowly.

"No, I'm not. But I suppose if my face looks like that one day then you will know," Kagome told the small girl. Kagome knew she was prone to blushing as well. Inuyasha push his arm around Kagome and shook her a little, Kagome winched as the pressure on her sore shoulder.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't think I would hurt you," Inuyasha's eyes grew concerned.

"I'm fine. I just strained my arm while I was getting my herbs up on the hill," Kagome fibbed.

"Oh, make sure you're more careful next time," Inuyasha warned her in a good natured tone.

"I will," Kagome forced a smile.

"Supper is done!" Sango announced and began to hand out plates to everyone. The friends sat around the fire and chatted late into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome was kneeling down beside a stream when she sensed two youkai coming towards her at top speed. She was a little annoyed that they were interrupting her peaceful alone time in the sun. She rose from the river and headed into the woods. She was not running just yet, she wanted to know what their intentions were. She could sense that they were heading in her direction but they were both distracted with one another. She ducked down behind a bolder and masked her aura. She figured she could wait for them to pass.

They came crashing into the tress not too far from her. Kagome saw that there was a large lizard youkai fighting with none other than Sesshomaru. He shoved the lizard off of him and jumped back to prepare to fight it once again. Sesshoumaru ripped through its body with his claws. The demon screamed as its body began to disintegrate. He finished it off with a final swipe of his sword and the demon was dead.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted around the clearing and suddenly he disappeared. Kagome could not sense him any more, nor could she sense any other demons close by. But suddenly, Sesshomaru was in front of her. She was about to yelp in surprise with his hand clapped over her mouth. His eyes told her to shut it. Kagome noticed that he was about to growl something at her and clapped her hand over his mouth. She was not going to let him manipulate her like that! Soon, Kagome realized there was a demon coming that she had not sensed.

As a large lizard youkai passed by the silent pare, Kagome and Sesshomaru spoke to each other with their eyes. Both of them knew why they were silencing one another. Sesshomaru was silencing her so they would not be detected by the larger lizard youkai. Kagome could see that he was tired and did not feel like destroying it. Kagome had her hand over his mouth to silence him as well and to show him that he couldn't push her around. This amused him and she felt him smirk under her hand.

The lizard was moving past them. Kagome was crouched with her back up against a large bolder and Sesshoumaru was kneeling in front of her. He had trapped her with his knees on either side of her and his broad shoulders loomed over her. Kagome looked into his eyes and told him to back off but the look she received in return said a definite "no." The lizard had passed them by now and they waited as it continued to move farther away from them.

Once it was out of sight, they both dropped their hands from one another's mouths at the same time. Kagome was about to snap at him but to her surprised his hands came to rest on her shoulders for support. Sesshomaru was wobbling and soon he fell forward. Kagome held him up the best she could and glared down at him.

"What is your deal? That should have been easy for you," Kagome shifted his weight on her shoulders to support him better.

"There is something else. This Sesshomaru does not know what it is. It is draining, just like your voice," Sesshomaru grumbled at her. Kagome smirked at his comment. She nudged him upwards so he was sitting against the rock. She began to move her hands over his arms to sense what was sucking up all his stamina.

"Must you touch this Sesshomaru in order to find the source?" He growled. He watch Kagome continue to move her hands along his legs. She was thinking about his comment.

"No," Kagome answered but did not remove her hands. "Not technically," she added. She could have hovered her hands over his body instead but she knew this made him uncomfortable, and that was all the better for her. He growled at her and Kagome shot her eyes up to meet his.

"Shut it. I could take you right now so you're in no position to complain," Kagome spat back. She saw Sesshomaru's barely detectable shift in his posture that told her he was backing down. She ran her hands down his chest and when she found nothing she pushed him gently forward to search his back.

"Here. I found it," Kagome concentrated her energy to the spot and waited. She gradually increase the flow of her powers to force the invader out of Sesshomaru's body. Finally, some black sludge shot out of his back. Kagome dissolved it and looked at his wound.

"You should be able to heal that up pretty quick and the toxin is out of your blood now," She told him. She placed her hand gently on his back and combined her healing abilities with his own. The wound closed quickly and Kagome pushed Sesshomaru's shoulder back gently so he was resting against the rock once again.

"I'll stay with you for a while, until you can walk again," Kagome said as she sat down beside him. The look on Sesshomaru's face told her that this was acceptable, though she could tell he was not thrilled. Kagome looked off into the forest, and her sudden stillness made her realize how tired she was. Her eyes were closing and she was fighting to stay awake. Before she knew it, she was asleep. Sesshomaru looked down at her. He was beginning to feel better but he hated that he had to rely on her to help him. However, he admired her ability to make him feel as if he would have been able to do it all himself and she was just helping him out of kindness and not his own need. He was beginning to realize that Kagome understood him far better than anyone else. He was not sure how she was able to read him like she did. Even Rin was not as skilled as Kagome had become. As he mulled over how he felt about this new bit of information, Kagome's head came to rest on his shoulder. He frowned down at her but soon realized that she did not want to cuddle, she was just resting her head on his shoulder for support. Her actions did not feel needy to him and he liked that.

They sat like this for over an hour, until Kagome started to wake up from her nap. She felt refreshed and she had all of her energy back again. Kagome sat up quickly when she noticed she had her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "How embarrassing," she thought and blushed a little. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Sorry about falling asleep. Getting that toxin out of you took a lot out of me," She smiled kindly at him. "Can you stand?" Kagome held out her hands to him but she did not expect him to take them. Sure enough, Sesshomaru stood on his own. He faltered and swayed forward a little. Kagome stepped towards him and steadied him by placing one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder.

"Better?" Kagome asked as he felt him find his footing again.

"Just fine," Sesshomaru was still feeling dizzy but he had regained most of his strength. He straightened and Kagome removed her hands. She refused to meet his eyes. She knew that most people were not allowed to touch Sesshomaru like she had. He gave her a nod of thanks and then was gone.

Kagome walked back to the village slowly. She let the whole event run through her mind again. At the time she had not thought anything of placing her hands on Sesshomaru, but now, that her mind was left to wonder, she thought back to tracing his arms and chest. There was so much muscle and definition there. His body was perfect and he felt so strong. She had napped on his shoulder and he let her. That meant a lot to Kagome and it was the best nap she had ever had. And then there was when he stumbled. The feeling of his shoulder and hip against her hands made her blush. Her face grew warmer as she thought about it more and a smile crossed her lips. Even when he had been looming over her at the very beginning of their encounter, his body heat was enough to drive her crazy. Kagome shook her head and tried to clear her mind. She need a man in her life and there was no use dwelling on the one she couldn't have.

Sesshomaru perched in a nearby tree. He was not willing to offer to walk her back to the village but he could at least ensure her safety. He saw that her mind was beginning to wonder and watched as an array of pleasant emotions swept over her features. She blushed a bright shade of red and Sesshomaru raised a brow. And then he saw her clear her mind and move on with her thoughts. He wonder if she was thinking about him. He knew that he could appear attractive to her but what was she to him? When he saw her cross the field and reach her hut, he retreated into the woods to contemplate these new thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome had not seen Sesshomaru for a month. He had come to visit Rin a couple of times, as he promised he would, but Kagome had been out of town every time. She knew it wasn't a coincidence. "So the jerk is hiding from me..." Kagome sneered in her mind. That was rather unfortunate since Kagome had been in a battle with her mind since their last encounter. She should have just hovered her hands over his body instead of touching him, since now all she could think about was his perfect body. She was behaving like a young school girl. All her mind wanted to do was think about Sesshomaru fighting, sleeping, bathing, running, jumping, flying, breathing, standing, existing. Kagome had punched her pillow on more than one occasion, as her mind pounded her relentlessly with thoughts of him. Her mind was a 24/7 Sesshomaru channel!

Kagome let out a deep breath. She needed to focus on her life here. She had Rin to take care of and Shippo would be coming home for summer break next week. That thought triggered a memory. She had forgotten to get Shippo new summer clothes! Kagome cursed in her mind. Tailors take months to complete anything here! Kagome huffed, but then she got an idea. She suddenly got up and grabbed Rin, who squealed in delight to be carried off into the woods. Kagome did not have to walk far. She entered the woods and called, "Sesshomaru, I'm taking Rin into the dangerous part of the woods." She waited and walked slowly, deeper into the forest. Before she had taken twenty steps he appeared in front of her with a frown on his face. He snatch Rin from her grasp and placed her on the ground. Rin pouted since she was hoping that Sesshomaru would hold her like Kagome had. Neither of them missed this and Kagome gave Sesshomaru a look that said "I saw that. I know you know she wants you to be kinder to her." Sesshomaru avoid her gaze after that. "Coward," she thought.

"Miko, what are you doing using Rin as bait to call this Sesshomaru here?" He asked with his deep voice and Kagome shivered.

"I need a favor," She told him, and her eyes said "you owe me."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said, his tone was non-committal so Kagome was unsure if he would accommodate her.

"I need you to get Shippo some summer clothes before he comes home next week," Kagome asked and looked down as she heard Rin clap in excitement. Kagome smiled at her.

"Done," He said but he still felt the urge to punish her. He grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her closer. Kagome's eyes widened when he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. His face was so close and he glare at her.

"Don't ever use Rin to get what you want again, miko," He growled and Kagome gave a nod. Then he disappeared.

"Uh oh, you're in trouble," Rin laughed and Kagome smiled.

"Yup," Kagome shrugged.

* * *

"Well, that what you get for teasing Lord Sesshomaru," Rin began and then she said the best thing that Kagome had ever heard. "He's very sensitive, you know." 


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later, Sesshomaru appeared in the village with the clothing for Shippo. Kagome jumped five feet in the air when he appeared next to her. She had been hanging up her laundry when she became aware of a shadow creeping up on her. She turned around and there he was. Kagome scolded him for frightening her and Sesshomaru stared at her with indifference.

"Thank you for doing this. I totally forgot to get Shippo new clothes," Kagome said, and mentally added "because I was too busy thinking about you," as he handed her the packed.

"Hn," Sesshomaru gave the tiniest nod.

"Are you going to stay and see Rin?" Kagome asked as she hung up her last sheet. She saw him nod and gave him a smile. She turned to look at him again. She wanted to bring up his relationship with Rin but the look in his eyes told her that he knew and that he would deal with it today.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked, more out of politeness than anything else, since he could sense the child.

"She's in the far field," Kagome gestured with the tilt of her head. Sesshomaru walked in that direction and Kagome looked on after him. She would check on them later.

When it was finally dark and neither Sesshomaru nor Rin had yet to return, Kagome decided to make her way over to the field Rin had been playing in. Once she was closer, Kagome could see Rin and Sesshomaru lying in the grass. Kagome saw that Sesshomaru was pointing at the stars and saying something to a very wide eyed Rin. Kagome walked up behind them and when Rin noticed her she jumped up and ran over to hug Kagome's legs.

"Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru says that there are shooting stars that run across the sky. I'm going to catch one!" Rin told her excitedly.

"Really? How are you going to catch them?" Kagome asked.

"Um... I think that they're up really high but Lord Sesshomar can fly up to them, I'm sure," Rin said once she had taken a moment to think about it. Kagome smirked and sat down next to Sesshomaru. She crossed her legs and pulled Rin into her lap.

"Lets look for one that Sesshomaru has to catch," Kagome said and both girls tilted their heads up to look at the night sky. Sesshomaru growled at Kagome proposition but she place her hand on his arm lightly to signal to him that he should do it for Rin.

"I see one!" Rin pointed and the two adults looked up. Sure enough there was a shooting star and Kagome clapped her hands.

"Alright! Go get it for Rin, Sesshomaru!" Kagome grinned as Sesshomaru sent her a death glare. He stood slowly and walked a small distance away from them. He transformed into his true form and took off into the night sky. Kagome saw him disappear over the horizon, which meant he was travelling away from them, not into space... but Rin didn't have to know that.

"It's a long way to the stars you know," Kagome said, while they waited, "do you think Sesshomaru can do it?"

"Yeah, Lord Sesshomaru can do anything," Rin nodded with confidence. "Except love," Kagome thought but she kept it to herself. After a little while had passed, they saw Sesshomaru flying back towards them. Kagome took in his true form and was in awe of it. He was so beautiful like this. She saw him looking at her and she didn't look away. She just stared at him with a soft blush on her cheeks and a content smile on her face.

"Kagome. Your face is starting to look like a tomato. Does that mean you're in love?" Rin ask rather loudly. Sesshomaru shifted slightly while he walked towards them, and Kagome knew he had heard.

"No, Rin, not this time," Kagome quickly covered.

"Here," Sesshomaru passed a yellow stone the size of Rin's palm to her. Kagome was very proud of him, it was the most emotion and enthusiasm that he could bare to muster.

"Wow! Look Kagome!" Rin grabbed the rock and ran over to show her.

"Very cool!" Kagome hyped up her voice, but both Rin and Sesshomaru were a bit taken aback by her choice of words.

"Very nice Rin but now it's bed time," Kagome said and the small girl pouted.

"Let's go, Rin," Sesshomaru began to walk back to the village and Rin followed with Kagome behind her.

"Can I put the star in my room?" Rin asked and Kagome nodded, "It's so big, I wonder how many there are up in the sky."

"Too many to count, that's for sure," Kagome shrugged. When they reached Rin's hut, the small girl ran inside to get changed. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, but carefully. She did not want to scare him off with an "aw, you're so cute" look.

"So, you even managed to find a yellow one," Kagome commended.

"Yes. It was difficult," Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, I think it was worth the effort. Rin is very happy that you spent time with her," Kagome informed him bluntly, she knew he would be more receptive to this than a cute, caring tone.

"This Sesshomaru agrees," He said and then shifted his posture, indicating that he would say no more.

"I'm in bed," Rin called from within the hut. Sesshomaru went inside and after a few moments emerged again.

"Night Rin," Kagome said quietly from outside her room. Rin waved good night at Kagome. Kagome walked in silence with Sesshomaru towards her hut.

"Miko, would you like to go for a ride?" Sesshomaru's voice broke the silence.

"A ride?" Kagome turned to him with a confused look on her face.

"With this one," Sesshomaru eyes turned a darker yellow and than Kagome understood what he meant.

"Oh! Yes, I would love to, but will you be okay with that?" Kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru does not answer stupid questions," He said and then move back to transform into his true form. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked towards him. She climbed up his fur and sat securely on his shoulders. Well, she thought she was secure until he took off at top speed into the air. Kagome squealed and clung tighter to his fur. She managed to steady herself once again and looked up at the scenery that was flying by. It was very beautiful, even in the dark the lakes glistened and the trees were silhouetted by the moon light. Sesshomaru landed beside a stream and Kagome climbed down, off of him. She stepped back as he turned into his humanoid form once again.

"That was amazing," Kagome breathed.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said. Kagome walked over to the stream and began searching for flat rocks. She skipped the ones she found across the river, having little success but managing to skip a rock five times during one attempt. Sesshomaru sat a little ways behind her and watched her. He had not had an argument with her in a while and this new state of peace they were in was new to him. His mind had been in turmoil once he admitted to himself that he had begun to feel for her. And now he was stuck in a state of mental action and a physical stand still.

Kagome's arm became tired so she decided to stop skipping rocks. Instead she began to make a water balloon out of the wide leafed ferns by the stream. She manufactured her very leaky water balloon and then tossed it at Sesshomaru without so much as a "here catch." It hit the ground right next to him, soaking the left side of his clothing and startling him out of his thoughts. He rose quickly and in anger glared at her like he was going to kill her.

"Uh oh," Kagome squeaked as she backed away from him. Sesshomaru was stalking towards her slowly and when she started to run Sesshomaru ran after her. He appeared in front of her and when Kagome tired to turn around and run he grabbed her wrists.

"Lets not be too hasty now, Sesshomaru," Kagome almost stuttered under his gaze. She infuriated him, she does something so stupid and then feigns innocence? He growled low, grabbed her around the waist and brought her to him. Kagome gasped at his actions. She was now so intimately close to the man she had been day dreaming about for a very long time. She could feel the cold from his wet clothes and the heat from his body. Her soft curves were pressed to his hard chest and she loved the feeling of it. She was scared now, not because she feared him but that he could so easily break her heart right now. He leaned down very slowly and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome's eyes were wide but soon they closed and she kissed him back. They deepened the kiss and Sesshomaru pushed his tongue forward to indicated that he wanted in. She opened her mouth and he met her tongue. He loved the way she tasted and he could feel her fiery spirit in her kiss. Kagome grew braver and began to cycle through the list of things she'd always wanted to do to him. She ran her hands up his face and over his magenta stripes. Sesshomaru leaned his cheek into her touch. She continued and move her hand up to his ears, running her finger tips over the tip of the point. She loved his ears and apparently he loved her touches as she heard him purr for a moment. Kagome ran her thin fingers through his long hair and ended with her hand holding onto his toned hips. She was in heaven.

She slowly came back to her senses and realized what she was doing. She abruptly broke the kiss and put her hands on Sesshomaru's chest in an attempt to push him back. She did not regret her actions but she was afraid of what he was thinking. He had kissed a human, Kagome knew it was only a matter of time before that fact sunk in and he attempted to rid himself of the only living witness.

"I'm sorry," Kagome tried to break the silence, it was beginning to choke her.

"Why?" Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side. Kagome could see that it had yet to dawn on him that he was disgusted with himself.

"I made you kiss a human," Kagome exclaimed.

"You did? Funny, this one was under the impression that this Sesshomaru's actions were voluntary," He said in an even tone, but he was fighting the large grin that threatened to spread over his face.

"Oh, I see," Kagome's brow drew together as she thought it over. So he wanted to kiss me? Her mind asked and then it hit her like a ton of bricks, he had wanted to kiss her! Sesshomaru watched the emotions dance across her face. He found great amusement in deciphering her thoughts.

" Miko, the kiss was this one's own will," He confirmed her conclusion just as he saw her realize it.

"Why?" She asked, a little too dumbfounded for a more intelligent statement.

:Lets say that this Sesshomaru has grown curious about you," He smirked as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"Oh, I see," Kagome gapped. He reached out his hand and pulled her back towards him. He cradled her in his chest and moved his hand to cup the side of her face. He lifted her chin so he could bend down and capture her lips once again. Kagome kissed him back, though her body seemed more aware of what was happening than her mind. She knew that to kiss Sesshomaru was to kiss the world's greatest kisser. He deepened the kiss in an attempt to stop her mind from racing with doubt. He was glad when she seemed to relax a little more into his embrace. Soon, they broke for air and Sesshomaru offered to take her home. Kagome reluctantly agreed, her mind needed time to process what had just taken place.

When Sesshomaru flew her back to her hut, he didn't use his beast, instead he held her close as they floated together through the sky. Kagome stumbled when he set her down, smiled faintly at him and ducked into her home. She leaned against the wall for support. Kagome heard Sesshomaru take off and she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. She got ready for bed with lightening speed and when she crawled under the covers she was not surprised to find her heart racing and her mind restless. Kagome was sure that she would not get very much sleep this night, as the thoughts of kissing the great demon Lord cycled through her mind.

No one will ever believe me,she thought when her mind slowly started to settle down. She was sure of it. As she her mind drifted away from thoughts of Seshomaru she suddenly felt exhausted and finally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome woke up late the next morning. She had slept in but that did not help her energy one bit. She felt exhausted and at the back of her mind she hoped that Rin would not want to play as much today.

Kagome got dressed and left her hut. She was planning on busying herself with some work in order to avoid running into anyone and keeping her mind off of Sesshomaru. Kagome headed into the far fields and began gathering herbs. She started off at a good pace but as her mind wondered back to the previous night, her pace slowed and, once, she found herself spinning one of the herbs between her fingers and doing very little except day dream. She guessed that she had been working for a couple of hours but her basket was barely even half full. Kagome growled in frustrations. 鉄tupid Sesshomaru!Her mind snapped, but she knew she was only getting angry because she felt like she should. She wanted to see him again, really soon.

Fortunately for her, Shippo came home so soon that it surprised her even though she knew it was coming. He greeted her with a large hug and a excited smile. Even Inuyasha showed up to welcome Shippo home for the summer. Shippo was happy for his new clothing and Kagome warned him not to ruin them too quickly.

To Kagome's dismay, Shippo and Rin became a force to be reckoned with. At least one of them had energy at any given time and they ran Kagome ragged but she was too much in love with them to mind. They never tired of playing tag with her and, at this rate, they were going to exhaust her list of games.

"What are we going to do today?" Shippo asked Kagome as they sat together with Sango and her children while eating breakfast.

"I think we should go to the beach today," Kagome suggested. Rin nodded vigorously.

"Perfect," Sango smiled. She stood and cleared the plates while Kagome prepared a bag with the children's things. She met Sango an hour later, once Sango had prepared her things as well. They walked down to the nearby beach and Kagome laid out a huge blanket for her and Sango to sit on.

"What do you think, Sango? One more?" Kagome teased while looking at the slayer's kids.

"Haha, I don't think so," Sango grinned.

"I suppose you've got your hands full," Kagome agreed.

"So do you and they're not even yours," Sango added and Kagome smiled thoughtfully.

"Not blood from my blood nor bone from my bone, but each and every bit one of my own," Kagome recited. She could not remember where she had heard that but it seemed to fit. Sango squeezed Kagome's hand.

"Have you felt something changing recently?" Sango asked.

"I know that something has been feeling off lately," Kagome said. She had begun to notice something different in the air. There was a something there that had not been before.

"I can't figure out what it is," Sango said.

"Me either. It feels like a charge or as if the seasons are changing too quickly, though you can tell by the trees that things seem to be progressing as normal," Kagome added.

"Exactly! It's as is something is wrong but all signs point to normal. Miroku and I can't figure it out either," Sango shook her head slowly. Sango looked up when she heard a squeal coming from the water line and ran over to see what was going on. Kagome could see that it was nothing serious. She felt a sudden demonic charge zap through her and she knew Sesshomaru was near. He leap from the trees just as she turned her head to look behind her. He landed near her, barely disturbing the sand around his feet as he made contact with the ground.

"Miko, why are you not swimming with Rin. She may drown," He scolded and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I taught her how to swim two years ago, Sesshomaru. If you're worried then you can get in there with her," Kagome told him off. Sango looked over towards them and she was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"Have you come to check on Rin, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Hn," He nodded.

"Well, you know she's in capable hands," Sango told him firmly and he eyed her with a slight hint of annoyance. Kagome winked at her friend. Rin came running towards Sesshomaru to greet him. She bowed and told him about the game her and Shippo were playing. Kagome could see that Sesshomaru was listening and trying to show his interest.

"What's another game we can play, Kagome?" Rin asked.

"You guys can play tic tac toe in the sand," Kagome said as she stood. She grabbed a stick from the edge of the forest and made her way over to the damp sand near the water. Shippo and Rin watched as Kagome drew a grid in the sand. She explained the concept of Xs and Os and how you can win. Rin and Shippo played a couple of games under her supervision, and when she could see they understood her turned to go back to Sango. When she turned around, Sesshomaru was standing there.

"Lets play," e said, passing her another long stick to draw with. Kagome did not hide her surprise well and she could see the entertained look in his eyes as he studied her face.

"Sure," Kagome said as she shook herself out of her daze. She drew another grid in the sand and placed her X in the top right corner. She handed the stick to Sesshomaru and when he took it from her he made sure to brush his hand up against hers. Kagome blushed and watched his move. He placed his O in the middle. She placed her X in the bottom left corner and then he placed his O in the bottom right. Kagome smirked, she had him now. She place her X in the top left, blocking him, and handed him the stick. Sesshomaru looked at the grid and frowned, there was nothing he could do.

"This Sesshomaru believes you cheated," he told her and Kagome scoffed.

"Just because you lost?" Kagome laughed.

"Hn," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, I'll play you again," Kagome drew another grid in the sand and handed him the stick. "You can even start this time." He drew his X in the bottom right. Kagome put her O in the middle middle. Sesshomaru put his X in the right middle. Kagome blocked him with her O in the top right and Sesshomaru blocked her with his X in the bottom left. Kagome put her O in the top left. She had a chance to win with a row but Sesshomaru saw and blocked her. The game was over and either of them had won.

"You have a cat's tail," Kagome said.

"Where?" He asked. Kagome laughed internally at the genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Come over here, you can see it better," Kagome said as she stood pointing to the Xs. When Sesshomaru came to stand close behind her, she realized what she had asked him. She was so into the game that she had forgotten the tension between them and that was becoming all too real again as he stood so close behind her.

"There," Kagome drew the line in the sand to connect the Xs.

"Hm, I see," He said and Kagome started at his use of the more proper way of addressing himself. She kept going as if nothing had happened, she knew if she encouraged him he would never use it again.

"Well, it was a tie," Kagome shrugged.

"It still proves you didn't cheat," Sesshomaru nodded in approval, "You won fairly last time."

"Good. I'm glad you admit that I'm better than you, that time at least," Kagome teased.

"I did no such thing Miko,He said as he leaned over her and whispered into her ear. He nipped the tip of her ear as a warning and Kagome almost melted on the spot. At that moment, Sango's daughter yelled and startled both of them. Sesshomaru stepped back, increasing the distance between them. Kagome was still shocked by his boldness and remained uncharacteristically still.

"Look mommy! A bugSango's daughter ran over to her mother and held out what she had found.

"Wow!Sango smiled. Kagome could not tell if Sango had seen what had transpired between herself and Sesshomaru, but she was determined to question the slayer later.

"Let me see!Kagome ran over to them. She needed something normal to do since she was still unsure about how to interrupt what was going on with her and Sesshomaru.

Soon after, Kagome rallied Rin, Shippo and Sango's kids and began a bug hunt. Kagome turned it into a contest, the first one to catch 10 bugs won a piggy back from Sesshomaru. Kagome turned to see his reaction, but she only saw the sand settle from where he had taken off.

"Oh well, you can have one from me!Kagome laughed and ran off with the kids.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Sango stopped by Kagome's hut and asked if she wanted to go for a dip in the hot springs. Kagome grabbed her stuff so quickly that she almost fell down the stairs on her way out. Sango laughed and helped steady her.

"I needed a bath and I needed to talk to you!" Kagome looped her arm in Sango's as they headed into the forest.

"What do you need to talk about?" Sango asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Kagome said. She needed to be sure that they were away from sensitive ears and Kagome knew Sesshomaru had more pride than to spy on them while she was bathing. The girls undressed and slipped into the heat. Kagome let out a content sigh.

"So tell!" Sango's excitement had been building during their walk and it was hard for her not to press her friend.

"Some is going on between me and Sesshomaru," Kagome blurted out as quietly as she could.

"What!" Sango exclaimed and Kagome clapped a wet hand over her mouth before she could say any more.

"Shhh, I don't want anyone hearing about this," Kagome warned. Sango nodded and Kagome released her and sunk back into the water.

"What exactly I something?"Sango whispered.

"Well, he's been spending more time with Rin and one night he took me to a river. It was very beautiful and... um... romantic. Not that I realized at the time," Kagome said the last comment in an irritated tone which made Sango guess that Kagome had only just realized that herself and was mad at herself for it.

"Anyways," Kagome continued, shaking her head, "he kissed me that night and at the beach he was so close to me and then he nipped my ear!" Kagome clapped her hands over her mouth as she tried to be more quiet. Sango's eyes were wide.

"Kagome, this is serious," Sango told her and Kagome nodded.

"I know but I don't know what do to," Kagome sighed.

"What do you mean? You don't know where to take this?" Sango questioned. Kagome nodded but remained silent, Sango could see she was thinking deeply, Kagome's blue eyes looked off into the distance, disconnected and deep in thought.

"Do you like him?" Sango prompted.

"Yeah, I do," Kagome said and it was odd for her to hear it. She slapped herself on the forehead. "I can't believe this. I like him Sango. Am I stupid? Remember our laughter before? It was a ridiculous idea."

"Yeah, it was really funny, but now it's not so funny anymore," Sango tilted her head to the side, "I think it's amazing!"

"Really?" Kagome said quietly.

"Yeah. Just think, Kagome, he's perfect for you. He was there during the battle to kill Naraku, he's strong and he has enough patients to handle your temper," Sango listed and Kagome puffed her cheeks.

"Hey, I don't have a temper," She folded her hands over her chest and pouted. Sango winked at her and Kagome smiled.

"I think this could be really good. But you need to engage him," Sango smiled.

"How do I do that?" Kagome asked.

"Well, make a move. Let him know you're interested too. It's Sesshomaru, he kissed you and nipped you, you're in," Sango pointed out. Kagome knew she was right. Sesshomaru was not one to do something as drastic as kiss her if he did not have any romantic interest in her.

"What happens if he and I don't work out," Kagome frowned.

"Something tells me you won't have to worry about that," Sango smirked. The girls settled back into the hot springs. They were quiet for a while and then Kagome remembered their conversation the other day at the beach.

"You said you felt something was off right?" Kagome frowned.

"Yeah. I haven't felt it since we talked but the air just feels weird, but dormant," Sango nodded.

"I should remember to ask Sesshomaru about it," Kagome said, "he might be able to sense it better than we can."

"How come Inuyasha hasn't said anything about it," Sango asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's too busy with his girlfriend," Kagome winked. "He might come by soon, it's definitely getting worse."

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle," Sango smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just wish we knew what it was," Kagome rose to get out of the water and Sango followed. The girls dressed and headed back to the village. Kagome let out a deep breath and put a smile on her face. It was time to get proactive with her life.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long time between updates. I've been busy and feeling rather uninspired. Thanks for all the comments! I love reading what you guys think :)

"Watch Rin, like this," Kagome lunged forward and stabbed her wooden sword into the air. Rin held her play sword the same way and tried to imitate Kagome's movements. Rin did the motion fairly well but she stumbled forward one step when she stabbed the air with all her might.

"Good job. Let try it again. This time use your strength to push against the sword but don't follow it," Kagome winked. Rin nodded and tried again. She did much better this time and did not stumble.

"Nice!" Kagome clapped.

"Do you think daddy will help me with my training?" Rin said suddenly and then clapped her hands over her mouth, dropping her sword. She stood very still, her eyes wide. Kagome knelt down in front of her and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm sure he will," Kagome felt Rin's arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Lets finish with a practice match!" Rin grabbed her sword again and both the girls knew it was time to forget about what Rin had said... for the moment, anyway.

"You're on," Kagome twirled her sword in her hand and stood ready. The small girl attacked her and Kagome blocked. She swung her sword around to attempt to slice at Rin's waist from the side. Rin saw it coming and blocked Kagome's sword. Rin pushed Kagome back and they both steadied themselves again.

"Good job Rin," Kagome said seriously. Rin slashed downwards again and Kagome blocked with a perpendicular motion. Kagome thrust her sword sideways and sent Rin's hand recoiling. Rin kept a tight grip on her sword but Kagome used the tip of her sword to launch Rin's hilt out of her hand and into the air. The sword landed a ways behind her and Kagome pointed her sword at Rin's neck.

"You win, again," Rin pouted.

"I do, but you did a really good job. When you beat me you'll know it was for real. There's not much fun in a victory if I just let you win," Kagome told her and Rin nodded.

"I know, but I feel like I'm not getting any better," Rin sighed.

"You are! You are getting better at focusing on what you opponent is doing," Kagome smiled to reassure her. "I'm sure Sesshomaru will be able to give you some good advice. You can show him what you know so far." Rin's face brightened at the idea.

"When do you think he'll come visit us next?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure. Soon, I would think," Kagome said and she definitely hoped it was true. Rin asked if she could go pick flowers with Shippo and once she had Kagome's permission Rin was off as fast as lightening. Kagome put away their swords and when she turned around Sesshomaru was standing behind her.

"My goodness! Sesshomaru! Don't do that," Kagome put her hand over her heart after she jumped in fright.

"Hn," He replied as Kagome continued to catch her breath. "What have you been teaching Rin?"

"Just simple swords play. I learned a tiny bit from Inuyasha," Kagome shrugged. She was quiet for a moment and then added, "she would love it if you could teach her more."

"Hn," Sesshomaru gave a slow nod.

"I need to talk to you about to something," Kagome told him, "do you have a moment?" Sesshomaru made no move to leave so Kagome took a seat on her front steps. She wanted to talk about their "relationship," but, not only was she too much a chicken, she felt that there were more important things to talk about.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked evenly. Kagome arched a brow but said nothing. He seemed slightly nervous.

"Sango and I have been sensing something lately. The winds feel different but that's the only indication that something is up. We don't know what it is. Have you felt anything?"She asked.

"Yes. Inuyasha is on his way to speak with you about it. He should arrive tomorrow. We have not discussed it much," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded.

"What is it?" She asked.

"There is a strong breeze coming from Naraku's old cave," Sesshomaru explained.

"Where Onigumo was?" Kagome questioned and Sesshomaru nodded.

"That is why the air has been different. It is most likely nothing to worry about. We will look into it tomorrow," He said.

"You and me?" Kagome looked at him suspiciously.

"No, Inuyasha and this Sesshomaru," He told her.

"I'm coming to!" Kagome snapped, outraged that they would not include her.

"You can follow us but you are not part of this," Sesshomaru looked down at her. Kagome stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Let hell I'm not! I helped kill Naraku too you know," Kagome growled.

"We shall fight for it," Sesshomaru said smoothly and grabbed the wooden swords leaning up against the house. Kagome snatched hers out of his hand and huffed, she knew the outcome already. Rin and Shippo walked towards the house. They watch the adults ready themselves.

"Why are they fighting?" Rin asked Shippo.

"I'm not sure. Kagome is pretty scary when she's angry though. Maybe Sesshomaru said something to upset her," Shippo shrugged.

"Probably. It's so like them to fight fire with fire," Rin huffed and then excitedly exclaimed, "lets watch!"

Kagome lunged at Sesshomaru and he blocked her strike. Kagome jumped back and swung at him again. He side stepped her and reached for her with his sword. Kagome narrowly missed his swipe and stumbled back a few steps. He appeared in front of her and she blocked his blow just before it came down over her head.

"No demon speed. I'll play dirty too if you're going to be that way," Kagome bit and sent a charge of her powers through her sword into his. The shock made him step back slightly.

"Fine. No tricks," He agreed and readied his sword again. Kagome smirked and swung to hit his legs. He blocked low and drove her and her sword upwards to meet him. He pushed her back slightly and slipped his sword under hers, launching it into the air and effectively disarming her.

"You are not coming along tomorrow," He said firmly.

"Fine," Kagome frowned but she was already plotting at the back of her mind how she would tag along. Sesshomaru eyed her, he could sense the change in her scent and he knew she was up to something.

"You did better than this one expected. Perhaps you are more fit to teach Rin that this one first thought," Sesshomaru put their swords way. He smirked slightly when he heard her growl and fume behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran towards him. She stopped a couple feet away and bowed. Sesshomaru stepped forward and ran his claws through Rin's hair playfully. The shocked, joyful expression on Rin's face made Kagome unbelievably happy. She couldn't keep the enormous grin off her face, even when Sesshomaru sent her a warning look. One step at a time, Kagome thought.

"Lets spar again sometime," Kagome winked at him. Though Sesshomaru's face remained neutral, she could see the mirth in his eyes at her suggestion.

"Will you teach me how to fight?" Rin asked carefully.

"This Sesshomaru can show you the basics," He nodded and Rin clapped her hands excitedly. Kagome sat on her front steps and watched as Sesshomaru handed both Rin and Shippo a sword. Kagome listen to him speak, she closed her eyes so she could isolate the sound. In her inner darkness everything he said seemed to surround her. Kagome knew one of the things she liked most about him was his voice.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru send the children off to spar with one another. Good choice, Kagome thought. She knew that Rin would not take lightly to fighting against Sesshomaru. Rin wanted nothing more than to impress him and it was evident in every move she made. Rin and Shippo practiced disarming each other. Each time Rin managed to knock Shippo's sword out of his hand she would glance up at Sesshomaru to see his reaction. Kagome could see Rin was growing frustrated with her Lord's lack of response.

When the kids resumed their practice once again, Kagome went over to him and placed her hand on his forearm. He looked down at her with slight surprise. She motioned with her finger for him to lean down. Sesshomaru hesitated at first, unsure of her intentions. Kagome's intentions were not all innocent. She moved his hair away from his ears very gently, making sure to caress the shell of his ear ever so slightly. She moved her lips to his ear and whispered to him for a brief moment. Sesshomaru's expression remained the same and when Kagome pulled away he straightened. Shippo knocked the sword out of Rin's hand just as Kagome took a seat on her front step once again.

"One more time!" Kagome cheered and the two children looked at Kagome with bright smiles on their faces. Rin eyed Sesshomaru again and Kagome shot her eyes up to meet his.

At the end of the next battle, Rin had disarmed Shippo once again. She did it quickly and skilfully, and Kagome was proud of Shippo for not using his demonic strength or fox magic to cheat.

"Well done!" Kagome gave shippo a big hug. It was hard for her to wrap him up in her arms as she use to, he was getting too big. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Well done Rin. You show great potential," Sesshomaru knelled down and embraced her as well. Rin's eyes were huge but she leapt into Sesshomaru's arms even further. Kagome pulled Shippo away a bit and got him to help her put away the swords.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, her words held a double meaning.

"I will come again soon to train you some more," Sesshomaru ruffled her hair. He took off into the woods and Rin ran to Kagome. Shippo had taken off to chase Sango and Miroku's kids.

"Kagome?" Rin asked quietly.

"How are you doing?" Kagome knelt down in front of her and gave her a gentle hug. Rin noticed how different Kagome's hugs were from Sesshomaru's, Kagome's hug felt so open and welcoming while Sesshomaru felt tense and uncertain.

"I feel that things are changing with Lord Sesshomaru and I. I don't know if I understand," Rin said as her brows knit together in confusion.

"Let me tell you about it," Kagome brought her over to sit on her front step. "Sesshomaru and you travelled together for a long time. I know he thinks of you as one of his own." Rin nodded in agreement.

"However, after we killed Naraku and you came to live with us, your relationship with humans and with him has changed. You understand human family values, I think you picked those up from me," Kagome continued, "I know that makes you seek after human forms of affects and I have encouraged Sesshomaru to show you that."

"So he's only doing it because you told him to?" Rin frowned.

"Rin, think about what you just said," Kagome smirked and Rin grinned.

"Oh, right. No one tells Sesshomaru what to do," Rin nodded.

"Exactly. All I did was draw his attention to the changes in you. He is not use to giving affection and I don't think he values it as much as you and I do, but so far he's shown that he's willing to change that for you." Kagome finished.

"I should thank him," Rin said.

"No. I don't think drawing attention to it would help. Approach him with love and he'll return it slowly. You don't need to thank him for what he must do," Kagome ran her fingers through Rin's hair.

"Do you love him?" Rin asked and Kagome coughed in shock.

"Rin! Where did you get that idea?" Kagome blurted.

"You are sometimes red when he is here and he seems to tolerate you," Rin stated bluntly.

"And toleration is love?" Kagome arched a brow.

"In Sesshomaru's world, I think so," Rin laughed.

"Maybe. We don't know each other well enough yet," Kagome told the child but Rin scoffed. Kagome supposed that was a little ridiculous.

"Don't think about it any more. You and Sesshomaru will be just fine," Kagome told Rin and the small girl nodded and then ran off to play with Shippo.


	15. Chapter 15

When night fell that same day, Kagome walked towards her hut. She had spent the rest of the day gathering herbs and her arms were sore. She felt Sesshomaru's youkai approaching her and she stopped at her front door. She looked over her shoulder to see him standing there.

"I must speak with you," He said and once again Kagome contained her shock as he dropped the formality of his speech.

"Sure. Come in," Kagome stepped in her hut and removed her shoes. Sesshomaru floated in behind her.

"Does this mean I get to come with you tomorrow?" Kagome smirked and Sesshomaru glanced at her with amusement.

"No, miko, it does not," He folded his arms over his chest and it was then that Kagome realized he wasn't wearing his armour or his mokomoko. She bit her bottom lip, suddenly the situation felt more intimate.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kagome shook herself out of her fixation.

"About Rin," Sesshomaru looked away from her and she could see he was struggling. Kagome reached out and placed a hand on his folded arms. She looked up into his golden eyes and silently told him that he was doing just fine. Sesshomaru gave a nod and Kagome dropped her hand. She moved away form him to sit on her bed.

"Anything else?" Kagome tilted her head to the side in question.

"No, no more questions," Sesshomaru stalked towards her slowly. Kagome sat perfectly still but her mind raced as she wonder what he was going to do. Sesshomaru pulled her up gently and leaned down to capture her lips. Kagome sunk instantly into his embrace and she realized just how much she had missed his body heat, his smell, and the way she felt in his arms.

Kagome returned the kiss with a fever. She pulled him closer and laced her fingers through his hair. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her waist and growled low in his throat. Kagome smirked against his lips but soon resumed kissing him. However, too soon for her liking, Sesshomaru pulled away. His eyes gazed down at her intently, making Kagome bit her lip nervously.

"I should go," He said quietly and turned away. Kagome froze, she knew two things could happen at this moment. One, he could leave and they could continue their slow and random romance. Or, two, she could take her own advice and take control. As Sesshomaru began to walk away Kagome grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a halt.

"Stay with me," Kagome told him in a tone that sounded demanding yet not desperate. She realized that she was telling him rather than asking him. Sesshomaru met her eyes carefully.

"You wish to make this more official then, miko?" He asked and Kagome was sure he seemed pleased.

"Yes. I don't see any point in beating around the bush anymore," Kagome told him evenly, "We're either together or we're not." Kagome was very impressed with herself, she reflected as she lost her focus for a moment.

"I understand. Then we are together," Sesshomaru smirked as if he were testing her resolve. Kagome gave a solid nod and then turned towards her dresser. She motioned for Sesshomaru to turn around and when he did she changed into her pyjamas. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru stripped down into his undergarments. He seemed to move to sit on the floor but Kagome placed her hand on his wrist, stopping him. He looked up at her patiently.

"We're either together or we're not," Kagome pulled him towards her slightly. Sesshomaru gave a nod and the couple climbed into Kagome's bed. Sesshomaru lay behind her with his arm draped over her small waist. Kagome sighed with contentment but soon the exhaustion caused by her continuous string of bravery over took her and she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru took longer to settle down. His mind and body were racing with unknown emotions. He studied her moonlit face and race his hand along the defined line of her jaw. She looked stunning. Sesshomaru was unsure what this emotion was that he felt was but he knew that for the first time in his long life he felt something he identified as complete tranquillity. He soon lowered his head to lay on her pillow. He moved his nose into her hair, near the crook of her neck, and inhaled deeply. The feeling of relaxation spread through his entire body and soon he slipped into a sound sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sooo sorry I have left this story for so long. I think it might be best if I write an entire fanfic and then post it at once instead of tricking of myself into thinking "I'll have spare time to write!" and leaving all you patient people without any updates for months. So here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I have finished the story but I'm editing it. Hopefully it won't take too much longer to have it up! Sorry again!

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling well rested. She opened her eyes slowly and find that she was alone. She could tell by the warmth of her mattress that Sesshomaru had not left that long ago. Kagome knew he was meeting inuyasha today to investigate the "strange feeling." Kagome dressed in her self-made, black pants and form fitting tank top. She decided to take a break from her miko clothing, these clothes made for a better "sneeky following" outfit anyway.

Kagome left her hut to find Inuyasha lounging up in a tree. She looked up at him, shielding her eyes from the sun so she could see him better. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"So, you and Sesshomaru, huh?" Inuyasha asked in a coy tone. Kagome looked away from him for a moment and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Uhh... Umm.. Yes," Kagome said firmly at the end and Inuyasha grinned.

"What a lucky dog. Well you know how I feel about him, but I'm happy for you," Inuyasha told her, but Kagome could tell he was trying not to laugh. It was moments like these that reminded her how much he had changed over the years.

"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, "are you going to meet him now?"

"Yup, and I'll be sure to give him a big kiss from you," Inuyasha poked fun and Kagome glared at him.

"Shut up," Kagome rolled her eyes. She was pleased with how well he took it. 'Go maturity!' Kagome's mind sang as she realized how far they had come in their relationship as friends. Inuyasha headed off toward Onigumo's cave. He was moving so much faster than she ever could but Kagome followed after him.

She caught up with the brothers a little while later. Kagome could sense that they were inside Onigumo's cave. She masked her scent and hid her aura as she crept closer to the cave entrance. She could hear them talking as their voices bounced off the cave walls and right into her eager ears.

"This Sesshomaru does not think this will manifest into a real problem," Kagome heard Sesshomaru saying.

"Keh, good thing too. We'll just have to deal with the demons that are seeking out this cave," Inuyasha said and Kagome could hear the smile in his voice. She rolled her eyes, leave it to him to always get excited about a fight.

"We will have to wait for the soil to finish churning and then we can ask Kagome to purify the ground," Sesshomaru said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Inuyasha grinned, "good work by the way."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru said in a flat tone.

"Getting with Kagome. She's as stubborn as heck but I think her fire will do you some good," Inuyasha laughed and Kagome heard him slap his brother on the shoulder. Kagome had to hold herself back from telling Inuyasha to sit, if she did so they would know she was near by.

"Hm," Was all Sesshomaru said and then Kagome heard the two of them heading out of the cave. She tucked herself into a little compartment in the cave wall and waited for them to pass. The two of them shot out of there so fast they looked like a streak of white and red. Once she was sure they were gone, Kagome ducked out from under her hiding place and went into the cave.

She instantly felt that horrible aura that had been lingering in the air for the past little while. Kagome would have to tell Sango that they had found its source. As she walked in further she used her powers to illuminate her path. Kagome found the spot where Onigumo had once lain. She had to remind herself that Naraku was dead and that he was never coming back, but this feeling made her doubt that truth. She felt him like she had back then, his aura still sent so much tension and panic through her body. Kagome smiled a twisted smile, she was sure Naraku would be happy to know that.

As she looked at the ground for a while she began to see what Sesshomaru had been speaking about. As time passed, the soil that had held Onigumo's body had been mixed in with the rest. Kagome was sure that was why grass had never wanted to grow in the spot. However, now that so much time had passed this soil was becoming the top layer once again and Onigumo's and Naraku's aura was much stronger. She would have to wait a few more days before she would be able to purify all of it.

Kagome was not sure why Sesshomaru thought demons would come to this cave. Perhaps the aura would make them think that there was a challenge here for them. She would have a think of a crafty way to ask Sesshomaru that would not give her recognizance away. Kagome left the cave once she was done looking at the earth. She needed to ask Kaede if there was any herbs she could plant in the cave to make sure the soil remained pure after she was done with it.

When Kagome reached the top of the cave she stopped suddenly when she saw Sesshomaru standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a look on his face that read 'you're dead.' Busted. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest as well and walked towards him. She stopped before him and stood in a way that told him she was going to put up a fuss.

"I thought we had an agreement," Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly in question.

"It's my business too. I've spent a lot of time in this village and it's my duty to make sure everyone remains safe," Kagome told him firmly.

"Perhaps, but you still broke our agreement," Sesshomaru growled but Kagome smirked and slipped closer to him. She placed her hands on his hips and looked up at him playfully. She gripped his hips firmly and pulled him a little closer but he did not let her move him too much.

"I'll make it up to you," Kagome purred. She reached up and was pleased when he let her pull his head down to her level. Kagome ran her tongue over the tip of his ear and she felt a shiver of delight run through her own body when she felt him trembling.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," Kagome whispered again as she sucked on his ear lobe. Sesshomaru's stance remained stubborn but he was biting his lip; and then she heard it, a deep gasp of pleasure. He grabbed her roughly into his embrace and buried his nose in her hair. He kissed her neck several times and Kagome closed her eyes, revelling in the feeling.

"I am holding you to that," Sesshomaru mumbled into her neck. Kagome was lost in the feeling of being with him but her thoughts were interrupted when the wind blew towards them. It brought Naraku's aura with it and Kagome froze in her place. Sesshomaru straightened to look at her.

"I can feel him," She spoke, her voice almost a whisper.

"But it is not him," Sesshomaru attempted to soother her.

"I know, but the feel of him is enough to bring the past back," Kagome's shoulders shook with fear. Sesshomaru gripped her firmly.

"Miko, he will not return. Tomorrow we will look at the soil and you will work on a plan to get rid of his presence within it," Sesshomaru instructed and the firmness of his tone made her feel more confident. He continued, "and after that, all of this will be behind us."

"Right," Kagome gave a small nod. She crossed her arms protectively over her chest and began to walk about to the village. Sesshomaru slipped into step next to her and placed his arm lightly around her shoulders.

Sesshomaru had spent the rest of the day with Rin and that evening found the two of them, plus Kagome and Shippo sitting around a small fire. Kagome had prepared some dough and the kids were roasting braided bread over the fire. Kagome stared absent mindedly as the bread began to become more and more golden brown. She tapped the bread and nodded.

"They sound hollow so they should be good to eat," Kagome smiled. Shippo was so excited that he instantly bit into his, only to spit out the large chunk and scream, "hot, hot, hot!"

"What did you expect, silly? It came right off the fire," Kagome laughed and handed her son some water. The children were silent as they ate but Kagome could see them glancing back and forth at one another.

"Kagome," Rin finally said as if she and Shippo had reached some kind of agreement on who should speak.

"Rin," Kagome raised a brow.

"Are you and Sesshomaru together now?" Rin asked on her way to take another bite of her bread with her eye brows raised. Kagome smiled her expression and just when she was about to open her mouth with some kind of reply, Sesshomaru piped in.

"We are," He told Rin, it was the first thing he has said all night. Rin and Shippo exchanged a knowing glance.

"Are you proud of your selves, that you figure it out on your own?" Kagome smirked at the two conspirators.

"A little," Rin admitted.

"Yeah, we used my sense of smell to determine Sesshomaru had stayed the night!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Yeah, and my woman's intuition to study your behaviour!" Rin sang.

"Well, good work," Kagome rolled her eyes slightly, but she found them enduring none the less, "now it's off to bed, my two little spies." Both the kids groaned but did as they were told. Kagome tucked them in and watched from outside as Sesshomaru came and went from Rin's room.

"Come to bed," He said, taking her hand and guiding her towards Kagome's hut, "we have much work to do tomorrow." She nodded and following him.

When Kagome was snuggled into his arms, Sesshomaru kissed for forehead and told her firmly, "you must rest. Do not think of Naraku any longer." Kagome gave a silent nod and though she doubted her ability to simply forget the cursed hanyou, she found it easy to feel safe in Sesshomaru's arms. Soon she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, while Sesshomaru watched her carefully. He emotions still confused him. Kagome was so comforting to be around but his life long resentment of Inuyasha's human mother and most humans in general was hard to put completely behind him. Despite all that, Sesshomaru would no longer deny his need to be close to her. He was treading carefully around Kagome but he hope some day soon they could start their own life together. He was no sure where they would live, since he had been detached from the idea of a permanent home for quiet some time, but he knew for sure where ever they choose it would be beautiful, just like Kagome's soul.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Kagome woke up with a start. She instantly felt something was horribly wrong. The essence of Naraku snaked through her veins and she stumbled out of bed as if she had been pushed. Kagome threw on a tank top and some spandex training pants Sango had given her. Kagome flew out her front door and sprinted towards Onigumo's cave. Sesshomaru was already awake and Kagome felt a great unease with his absence.

Kagome stopped in her tracks a little ways away from the cave. Inuyasha was there with Sesshomaru and the two of them where fighting. Inuyasha shot his eyes back to Kagome. In an instant he was by her side and this caused Sesshomaru to turn around and face Kagome. Kagome gasped at what she saw, his eyes were totally red and she could see that he was no longer himself. He charged at Inuyasha with a blind rage that was not befitting of him. The swipes with his claws were sloppy but still deadly. Inuyasha was not having as much trouble dodging him as he usually did.

"Stay back Kagome," Inuyasha warned as he sprung forward to meet Sesshomaru's next attack.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as her heart raced.

"Sesshomaru and I felt a strong aura this morning and he woke me so that we could check it out," Inuaysha explained as he jumped back, away from another one of Sesshomaru's attacks. Once he was on the defensive, he continued, "some kind of aura shot out of Onigumo's cave and got Sesshomaru right in the chest. It's not in him now, it's dead, but what ever it was triggered Sesshomaru's demonic side and he started fighting me." Kagome's mouth hung open.

"I bet this is Naraku's last attempt to kill at least one of our group," Kagome thought out loud.

"You're probably right," Inuyasha huffed, "Either way, I don't know how to get him to snap out of it!" Kagome stood frozen in her place, but her mind raced. If Sesshomaru was possessed would the same tactic she had used on Inuyasha all those years back work on him? Kagome thought back to how silly she had been when she had kissed Inuyasha to calm his demon blood. Well, Kagome certainly wasn't stupid enough to just run up to Sesshomaru and jump him, but she could see if he would react to her.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called in a calm tone. Inuyasha sprung a far ways back, out of the way of Sesshomaru's last attack. Inuyasha stopped and waited to see what his brother would do. Sesshomaru's red eyes focused on Inuyasah but he did not move.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called again, this time her voice was more sweet. Sesshomaru turned his gaze towards her. Inuyasha stood ready to attack, but Kagome raised her hand.

"Just wait. Even if I can just touch him I might be able to purify what ever it is that's affecting him," Kagome said. Inuyasha stood down but Kagome could see the concern in his eyes.

Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. She replayed many of their moments together in her mind. She smiled at the time they both hushed each other when the demon attacking Sesshomaru had passed them both by and she blushed at the memory of his body falling against hers in his moment of weakness. Kagome stared into his eyes as she thought of the night she told him to stay with her and how from here on, she would not be able to imagine another night without him. Sesshomaru growled and began to stride towards her. Kagome held her chin high and glared at him. Sesshomaru stopped before her and raised his arm as if to strike her. Kagome clenched her teeth and Inuyasha looked ready to pounce. Sesshomaru's arm descended upon her and Kagome grabbed his wrist, both of them looked surprised at how it easy it had been for her to stop his attack.

"Sesshomaru, you jerk. I love you and you know it so just stop this," She growled at him. Kagome ran her free hand through his hair, just behind his ears and he dropped down onto one knee. Sesshomaru's red eyes bore into hers but she refused to look away. Inuyasha was speechless, did he just hear her right? Sesshomaru growled at her and the ridged stance of his body told her that he was still ready to fight. Kagome did not know exactly what told her this but she sensed that Sesshomaru was being held in a realm of darkness and unease. She could almost see his tormented memories floating around in his mind. She wondered if he was thinking of his father, or Inuyasha, or perhaps even those times he had tried to kill her. Stubborn fool! Kagome clenched her teeth. He was convincing himself that he did not deserve the life he had now and this was only pulling him farther and farther into Naraku's grasp.

"Damn it Sesshomaru. Why are you fighting happiness. You deserve happiness in your life, no matter what happened in the past," Kagome said and let some of her miko powers flow into him. Sesshomaru hissed but red pigment in his eyes started to fade. He leaned closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome could hear him inhale deeply and when he looked up at her again, his eyes were golden and his features soft. Kagome let go a deep breath she did not know she had been holding.

"Kagome, forgive me," Sesshomaru's voice finally broke the silence.

"Of course. You did nothing wrong," Kagome smiled.

"What about me!" Inuyasha barked from across the field, "you almost sliced me in half!"

"You seem to have faired just fine, brother," Sesshomaru told him in a monotone voice. Inuyasha scowled but he was far too happy to have the ordeal over with to remain angry for long.

"We have to purify the ground today!" Kagome snapped into action, "even if it's just a quick fix for now, we can't leave it the way it is. If the soil carries an aura strong enough to influence Sesshomaru then it has to be dealt with now!"

"Right! I'll get the kids and we can gather what ever you need, Kagome," Inuyasha dashed off before she had a chance to commend him on his enthusiasm. Kagome's attention returned to Sesshomaru and she wondered just how much of her little speech had he heard. Kagome looked up at him carefully. She saw nothing in his eyes and for the first time in a very long time she was unable to read him.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said suddenly and took Kagome's hand. She felt his fingers slip in between her own and she smiled. He seemed to have picked up on how much Kagome enjoyed the human custom of hand holding.

The rest of the day was very productive, though Kagome felt very stressed. She was so concerned about Onigumo's cave she forgot to eat or think about what she had said to Sesshomaru. Once all the herbs were gathered, she had spent hours making some make-shift fertilizer out of them. Once she was satisfied with it, she and Sesshomaru took it back to the cave. She felt weary about returning to the cave with him but he assured her that whatever it was that took hold of him, he would be able to fight it next time. Kagaome had no choice but to have faith in him.

Kagome worked over the soil for almost two hours before she felt it would be safe once again. Kaede had told her how to make a mixture strong enough to purify the soil for good. Kagome felt relieved that she wouldn't have to worry about Naraku's aura returning. Sesshomaru helped her to her feet and the two of them headed back into the village. Kagome ran off to take a bath and Sesshomaru left for the night. Kagome was not too excited about the idea of being alone for the night but a part of her felt tense around him after her confession. Had he even heard it? He could be needing some time to himself for other reasons than to think over what she said, but still...

Kagome sighed as she sunk into the hot springs. She scrubbed her skin and spent quite a while getting all the dirt out from under her finger nails. Once she was finished she went straight to bed, and as a true testament to how tired she was, she passed out the second her head hit the pillow.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling well rested. She has slept through the night without any dreams entering her mind. Springing out of bed, Kagome got dressed in a hurry and threw her hair into a quick bun. She dashed out the front door and almost straight into Inuyasha's chest. Kagome slid to a stop and looked up impatiently at him.

"Did you think you would be going to check on the cave by yourself?" Inuyasha asked, the humour in his voice was obvious.

"It's just soil!" Kagome chirped but she could see that he was unconvinced.

"Soil or not, I'm coming with you. Just in case," Inuyasha told her. Kagome gave a defeated sigh but they walked together non-the-less. Kagome stretched out her aura to try and detect Sesshomaru, but he was nowhere to be found.

"He'll be by later, I'm sure," Inuyasha said quietly.

"Yeah, sure," Kagome forced a small smile. They arrived at Onigumo's cave and Kagome knelt down next to the soil. The essence of Onigumo and Naraku was gone and in its place was the smell of fresh soil. Kagome could see that the grass seeds that Rin and Shippo had scattered had remained there over night. They had not been destroyed like they would have been if the evil aura still permeated the ground. Kagome let out a huge sigh of relief and Inuyasha patted her shoulder.

"I'm glad he's gone too," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. I feel almost as relieved as the day we killed him," Kagome chuckled lightly.

"You were brilliant that day," Inuyasha gave her a toothy grin.

"You weren't half bad yourself," Kagome punched him in the arm.

"Come on. Lets go. I'm sure Sango and Miroku will be happy to hear about this," Inuyasha turned to leave. Kagome followed after him with one last glance over her shoulder. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Now, the only heaviness that remained was the weight of Sesshomaru's distance from her. She wished they had parted on better terms yesterday. Instead she was left with too many unanswered questions.

When Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the village, Inuyasha ran off to tell Miroku and Sango about what had happened. Kagome headed towards her hut and paused when she found Sesshomaru standing in her doorway. He had his arms crossed strongly over his chest and his face looked deadpan. Kagome let out a deep breath and walked bravely towards him.

"Hey," She said quietly.

"Do you have time to come with me for the day?" Sesshomaru asked in a very formal tone, though he still spoke to her with casual mannerisms.

"Sure," Kagome said. Sesshomaru held out his had to her and when Kagome placed hers in his, Sesshomaru pulled her to him. He lifted them both into the air and took off towards the west. They were silent for a long while until finally he spoke.

"I see that you were successful in cleansing the ground," Sesshomaru commented.

"Yeah!" Kagome beamed. "I feel so much more at peace." She rested her head on his should and she could feel some of the tension leave his body. He loosened his grip on her in order to wrap his arms around he more gently. As they continued to fly west the forest grew very thick. Kagome watched the trees whiz by under her feet. She saw that up ahead there seemed to the a castle in the middle of the forest. The was only one story high but it took up a great deal of space. It was rectangular with what appeared to be a large garden in the middle. As they got closer, Kagome could see that the outside perimeter of the castle with lined with a wooden walked way cover by the elaborate roof of the house. There were several doors, all closed, with beautiful designs on them. The designs were mostly silver, blue and red. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru quizzically. She saw that he was carrying a lot of tension in his jaw so she kept silent.

They landed on the walk way at the entrance of the castle. Kagome knew it was the entrance by the size of the front doors and the stone pathway that lead towards it. Kagome could see that most of the rest of the castle was surrounded by gardens with stone paths and small ponds. Now that Kagome was on the ground she saw that everything here was over grown as if it had not be taken care of in years.

"Where are we, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. He laced his fingers with hers and was silent for a moment. There was a sadness in his eyes.

"We are at the Western Palace. Where I and Inuyasha were born," He answered solemnly.

"This was your father's palace?" Kagome gasped. No wonder it was hard for him to be here.

"Yes. It is mine now, though I left here the night Inuyasha was born," Sesshomaru said. Kagome knew that was the night their father had died.

"Has it been empty since then?" Kagome asked.

"No. Inuyasha and his mother lived here until she died," Sesshomaru told her. "After her death, Inuyasha left and the servants closed this place for good."

"Oh," Kagome said quietly.

"Would you like a tour. I have not been through any of these doors in years," Sesshomaru began leading her towards the large front doors.

"Sure!" Kagome squeaked with excitement. She tried to calm down a little since she was not sure Sesshomaru was in the mood to be happy right now. He pushed the doors opened and they were brought into a very large hall. The wall were trimmed with gold but otherwise there was nothing in the room.

"This was were my father held parties for his guests. It was really the only part of the castle guests were allowed in but I believe there was more than enough room for everyone," Sesshomaru led her through a connecting dinning room, lounge and what appeared to be men's and women's bathroom. Kagome guessed that this took up the whole front of the palace. The exited the room and Sesshomaru took them along the walkway and around the corner to another door.

"This was the library. I hope that the scrolls were kept intact but I was too careless in my youth to care about their fate," Sesshomaru pushed the door open and Kagome gasped. It was huge as well and filled with scrolls upon scrolls. Sesshomaru touched his fingers lightly to an invisible barrier surrounding the shelves. Kagome could feel it as well.

"I see someone was kind enough to put a barrier up that keeps out decay," Kagome smiled.

"And moths too, I believe," Sesshomaru gave her a smirk. Sesshomaru continued to show Kagome each room in the castle. There was his old bedroom, Inuyasha's room, his father and mothers room which was connected to a very small nursery, a family dining room which was connected to a kitchen, and a couple of guest quarters. Sesshomaru said that it was mostly family that ever stayed with them. The furniture in each room they entered was covered with large sheets and a layer of dust. Finally they stood facing a large garden on the opposite side of the entrance of the castle. Sesshomaru pointed to a building in the back and told Kagome that they were servants quarters. There was also a very large building in the opposite corned that was a dojo. Sesshomaru seemed to have fond memories of the dojo. Sesshomaru stood with his arms crossed, looking far away into the distance.

"This place looks pretty well preserved," Kagome commented through the silence. Sesshomaru nodded slowly. Kagome rocked back and forth on her heels. She waited a couple more moments and then said, "Sooo, why are we here?"

"You have a talent for breaking silences," Sesshomaru commented. Kagome could hear the slight amusement in his tone.

"It's a gift," Kagome smirked.

"I brought you here because of what you said yesterday," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome felt a blush rise to her cheeks. So he had heard her declaration of love. He turned to her slowly, "how would you feel about living here?"

"What!" Kagome gasped. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"Kagome I love you as well," Sesshomaru's silky voice ran through her ears. She felt her eyes glistening with happy tears. "If you are willing, then we could live here together as mates."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Kagome rambled. She was trembling under his grasp. Then she leapt into his arms crying "yes, yes, yes!" Sesshomaru stumbled back a step in his surprise.

"Can we bring Rin and Shippo? They could have their own room! Sango and Miroku would most likely stay in the village but that's okay since it took us no time to fly here. I would have so much cleaning to do. I wonder if we could get some staff to work here to help me out. Or maybe Rin and Shippo could help. Or Sango's kids when they're older!" Kagome talked a million miles a second. Sesshomaru grabbed her chin, which surprised her into silence. He bent down a placed a confident kiss on her lips. Then he straightened.

"Kagome, mating is a big commitment and it can be a painful process, do you understand what I just asked of you?" Sesshomaru brought her focus back to the real question he had asked her.

"I know. I understand. And of course I would love to be your mate. Nothing would make me happier," Kagome told him. Her eyes never left his so that he would know she was fully committed.

"And we'll do it all privately, after the house is to your liking. No big ceremony or fuss," Sesshomaru told her gently but it was more like a definite statement than a suggestion. Kagome nodded.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," She smiled brightly. Sesshomaru ran his clawed fingers down the side of her face gently. He placed the palm of his hand to cup the side of her face and Kagome leaned into his touch. She let out a deep sigh on contentment.

"Come. Lets head back to the village," Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded. She stepped into his embrace and he lift the two of them into the air. They soared back to the village just in time to join her friends for dinner. Sesshomaru landed near Kagome's hut and let her go. She stepped away from his, the distance did not feel comfortable.

"Will you join us for dinner?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"No. I belong with you but I do not feel like I belong with your friends," Sesshomaru replied. Kagome nodded and gave him an understanding look. She watched him sprint off into the forest and then headed over to her friends.

"Kagome! Where have you been all day?" Rin exclaimed.

"I have been out with Sesshomaru," Kagome said.

"Where did he take you?" Shippo asked.

"He took me to the western palace," Kagome said slowly. Inuyasha's head snapped up to look at her.

"He took you there?" He said. It was evident he was surprised and that he held his own set of memories of the place.

"What was it like, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well, there's huge palace with some servant quarters and a dojo on the outside perimeter. There was a bunch of furniture too but it was all covered up. No one has lived there since..." Kagome trailed off and she looked over at Inuyasha.

"Since my mother died," Inuyasha said softly. He looked thoughtful and handsome.

"Really? What made you leave?" Sango asked.

"I just didn't have any attachment to the place after she died," Inuyasha shrugged.

"But then, does the castle belong to you or Sesshomaru?" Miroku said, giving his friend a puzzled look.

"To Sesshomaru. It was given to him after my father was killed but we never saw him there after dad died. So, my mother decided to make the best of it," Inuyasha explained.

"Why did he bring you there?" Sango asked, turning her attention back to Kagome.

"Well, he suggested that perhaps we should live there... together," Kagome said carefully. She watched her friends' eyes widen.

"Oh Kagome! That's wonderful!" Sango sprung up and crushed her with a hug.

"Congratulations Kagome," Miroku smiled knowingly and Kagome shot him a glare.

"Are you okay with this Inuyasha?" Kagome asked once Sango had released her from her bear hug.

"Feh, sure. As long as I get to keep my old room," He smirked.

"Of course," Kagome smiled. She noticed that there was a dark cloud handing over the younger part of the group. Rin looked as if she was on the verge of tears and Shippo's upper lip was growing quiet stiff.

"Rin, Shippo. Don't you two start to worry. You will be coming with us. If you want to," Kagome told them. Rin sniffled and smiled. Shippo let out a huge, shaky breath.

"Thank goodness, Kagome! You had me worried," Shippo grinned. Kagome ruffled his hair and he huffed at being treated like a child.

"I'm pretty tired guys. Let me know if you feel like helping me clean the castle tomorrow!" Kagome said and got up to head to her hut. Her friends wished her a good night and Kagome waved as she walked the short distance to her home. When she changed into her Pjs and climbed into bed she sensed Sesshomaru's aura approaching. She could not see anything in the darkness of her hut but she heard the shuffling of his clothing and eventually she felt him climb into her small bed. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply. Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

In the morning, Kagome woke up in Sesshomaru's arms. She was buzzing with energy. Kagome sprung out of bed and ran to her closet. She changed into some comfortable clothing and then turned to Sesshomaru. She yanked him out of bed and told him all of her plans for the day. He listen attentively, hiding a large smiled while she rambled on at a million miles an hour about cleaning supplies, moving her belongings, getting the kids settled, having her friend come and help and so on.

"Go! You have to find Ah Un to help us! I'll get Kirara to help too," Kagome practically shoved him out her front door, thankfully, after he was dressed. About two hours after their conversation Kagome, Sango, Miroku, their children, Rin, Shippo and Inuyasha were all standing at the entrance of Sesshomar's palace. Kirara and Ah Un were standing with bags of clothing and other things loaded onto their backs. Inuyasha had a strained but fond look on his face and Kagome hoped that she had not rushed him too much into coming here. It was a place that held so much more history for him and it did for Kagome.

"What should we do?" Shippo jumped up at the chance to help.

"Well, I am going to assign you, Rin and the rest of the kids the job of washing all the floors. You guys can race each other. Once you are done, I will show you your new rooms and you can start cleaning up in there and make it just how you like it with all the stuff you brought over from the village," Kagome said. Shippo and Rin gave each other a high five and rallied up the other kids. They ran off to get some water from the well and Kagome could hear them agree to have a race down each of the large walkways that lined all four sides of the palace.

"Inuyasha, why don't you take care of your own room. Once you have finished with that then you can do the whole front entrance, lounge, kitchen and all," Kagome said and pushed a duster and a cloth into his hands. Inuyasha slunk off in the direction of his former room, mumbling something about crazy human bitches as he went. Kagome sent Miroku to clean the dojo and the servant quarters and she grabbed Sango and headed towards Kagome's room and the adjoining nursery.

The entire day was spent scrubbing, airing, dusting and organizing. The kids had their race down each hallway, scrubbers in hand as they ran with their bums sticking up in the air along the floor. Shippo won all the races and Rin thought this was unfair, since he was a demon and all. Once they were finished, Sango's kids plopped down for a nap, but Rin and Shippo were too excited about their new rooms to feel any fatigue. Kagome showed them to their rooms. Kagome assumed the rooms were guest quarters before, since they were smaller and simply furnished. Rin and Shippo set straight to work, not even bothering to say a word before they ran off and shut their doors.

Miroku did a surprisingly good job on his rooms. Everything looks neatly arranged and polished by the time he was done. Inuyasha was a different story. Kagome peeked into his room and she could see he had dusted off the furniture with his hand, thrown his stuff inside and called it a day. Kagome shrugged, she would just have to ignore that room – it was his after all. She imagined that Inuyasha would only be visiting from time to time. He had his own life and place of belonging else where with his girlfriend.

Kagome and Sango had worked tirelessly on the nursery and Kagome's future bedroom. They decided to tidy up the nursery but keep everything off to the side until it was actually need. The thought made Kagome blush. At first she thought about the prospect of having children with Sesshomaru and then she thought about the process of creating any children. That thought alone made her turn three more shades of red.

Their future bedroom suddenly became a whole different place for Kagome. It suddenly felt more intimate. Kagome started to see it as a symbol of their physical relationship – which was one that they had yet to begin. A knock at the door distracted Kagome from her thoughts.

"Hey! I have to head back to see Hatsuko. I'll let her know about my new living arrangements. See ya!" Inuyasha called from the door. Sango and Kagome waved good bye to their friend and Inuyasha bounded off into the trees.

"He seems so happy for her," Kagome smiled brightly.

"You seem happy too," Sango commented.

"I suppose I am," Kagome grinned shyly.

When everyone was finished it was beginning to grow dark. The children were sleeping soundly on the futons in one of the guest rooms. Kagome was busy in the kitchen with Sango, preparing a big dinner for everyone. Her energy was starting to fade but she had a great feeling of accomplishment running through her.

"Dinner's ready!" Sango called and everyone made their way to the dinning hall. Rin and Shippo looked incredibly sleepy but they had weary smiles on their faces. Miroku came in carrying their youngest child and the rest followed at his heels. The group ate in silence, aside from a few comments here and there. And once everyone had eaten, they all decided to go to bed.

"Thank you for your help today" Kagome said to Sango and Miroku.

"Think nothing of it," Miroku smiled. He took Sango by the hand and they headed to the guest room with their children. Kagome tucked Shippo and Rin into bed before heading to her new room. She closed the door behind her and looked around again. It was clean and neat and beautiful. Kagome took a deep breath, it was also empty. She began to feel as if the room was too large and vacant. The feeling was starting to overwhelm her.

"Waiting for someone?" A voice from behind her said. Kagome jumped and turned to see Sesshomaru closing the door behind him.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kagome hissed.

"Why would I do that when it assumes me so," Sesshomaru stepped towards her and embraced her gently. Kagome rested her forehead on his shoulder. "You have done well here," he added.

"Thanks," Kagome said. "I don't think I want to clean another thing for a long time." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Then let us rest," Sesshomaru guided her over to their bed. Kagome changed into her Pjs behind a screen. Sesshomaru's eyes watched the silhouette of her body through the screen. The moon had illuminated it so that he could see the curves of her body. 'One more day,' he thought as he felt his body react to the sight of her. He disrobed as well and crawled into bed. Kagome joined him and snuggled into his embrace. She closed her eyes and drifted off very quickly, her energy was drained entirely. Sesshomaru watched her sleep for a while and soon the serene quality of her face lulled him into a deep sleep as well.


	20. Chapter 20

"Bye Sango! Bye Miroku!" Kagome called as she watched her friends and their lovely children ascend into the sky on Kirara's back. She felt sad watching them leave but Kagome knew they were near by. She would just have to ask Ah Un for a ride to the village when she need some girl time with Sango. Rin and Shippo waved rigorously until their aunt and uncle were out of sight.

"We're going to pick flowers! Do you want to come Kagome?" Rin asked.

"No, that's okay Rin. Maybe another time," Kagome smiled down at the girl. Rin grabbed Shippo's arm and dragged him off into the gardens. Sesshomaru came to stand beside her. He had been leaning against the wall of the palace with his arms crossed in the background as Kagome saw her friends off. Sesshomaru reached up and tucked a strand of Kagome's hair behind her ear gently. She smiled gently at the contact.

"I am sorry, my love, but we have some paper work to do," Sesshomaru informed her.

"Ah," Kagome said and sighed. She followed behind Sesshomaru as he led her towards the library. Kagome came to stand beside Sesshomaru by the large desk in the centre of the library. She could see a large scroll laying on the desk.

"This is our mating contract," Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh? I thought our binding would just be... physical," Kagome said and then blushed at the meaning behind her words.

"Yes Kagome," Sesshomaru leaned down so that his lips were right by her throat. His voice sent shivers down her spin. He grasped her hips tightly and pulled her roughly back against his chest. He scrapped his teeth over the junction of her neck and the feeling sent a hot rush through Kagome's body.

"Our mating bond is all physical. You will have a mark here," Sesshomaru said and gave her a lick and a nibble again on the junction of her neck. "And there will, of course, be the consummation of our mating." Sesshomaru purred and dragged his tongue along the back of her ear. Kagome closed her eyes and her mouth fell open slightly. She left out a heavy breath as she tried to remain focused. Sesshomaru stepped away from her abruptly and Kagome snapped back to reality.

"But this," Sesshomaru gestured to the scroll, "is the paperwork that makes our mating official in the eyes of other Lords."

"I understand," Kagome said formally and cleared her throat. She was still flustered. Sesshomaru took a pen and signed his name and then he handed it to Kagome. She signed her name on the line next to his.

"Once the ink dries I will arrange for the documents to be delivered to the council," Sesshomaru told her.

"What if they disapprove?" Kagome asked, her brows drawing together in worry.

"By tonight it will be too late for them to do anything about it," Sesshomaru said in a husky tone. Kagome blush furiously again.

"I'm going to go and sit with the children," Kagome said and retreated from the library. Sesshomaru smirked at her departing form.

Kagome sat in the gardens until the sun was setting. She prepared a small meal for the three of them, she knew Sesshomaru was off seeing to bring their mating to a close. After they had eaten, Kagome tucked the kids into bed.

"Don't you think we're getting a little old for this?" Shippo said in a serious tone as Kagome pulled the covers up to his chin.

"I'll stop if you want, but don't come crying to me when you miss you momma at school next month," Kagome smirked and Rin giggled.

"We'll grow out of it eventually," Shippo huffed.

"I know. And I love watching you turn into a man Shippo," Kagome smiled at him gently and the little boy blushed. Both Rin and Shippo had grown in height and in experience over the past years but they were still children at heart.

"Good night," Kagome said. Rin gave her a knowing look.

"Kagome, are you and Lord Sesshomaru getting married tonight?" Rin asked and Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. There was nothing that slipped past Rin, was there?

"Yes Rin. Just us two though. It's very important to us that we are alone. Understand?" Kagome told her.

"Okay," Rin smiled sleepily. "Night mom." She whispered before the little girl fell asleep.

"Good night Rin. Good night Shippo," Kagome said and she closed the door behind her as she left the room. Kagome went to her room to get ready for tonight. She put on a little bit of mascara that she had left over from her diminishing supply of modern day tools. She sprayed a little bit of perfume around her and brushed her hair out. Her hair fell around her shoulders in soft waves. Kagome straightened out her kimono and went to find Sesshomaru. She rounded the corner and smacked right into him. The impact knocked her over and she landed on her butt.

"Ouch," Kagome pouted, "why can't I be graceful just for tonight." Sesshomaru helped her up. Kagome kept her eyes on the ground and Sesshomaru used his fingers to gently lift her chin.

"I would have you no other way," Sesshomaru said and looked down at her with conviction in his eyes. He looked her over carefully and said "you look beautiful." Kagome blushed. She took his arm and Sesshomaru led them back to their bedroom. Kagome began to grow a little nervous. She had never been this intimate with a man before. Her heart beat began to speed up and Sesshomaru looked down at her once again.

"Kagome, who do you think you're doing this with? I would hope you should feel comfortable with me by now," Sesshomaru said.

"I am worried I'll disappoint you. I've never done this before, you know," Kagome sighed.

"I know," Sesshomaru said and his eyes gave away how pleased he was at the thought of that. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her gently. Kagome returned his kisses eagerly. He moved his hands slowly behind her to untie her obi. Kagome felt the fabric slide to the ground and she placed her hands timidly on Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru continued to slide the fabric of her kimono off her shoulders. Kagome gasped at the feel of the air and his warm hands on her bare skin. Sesshomaru entered her mouth with his tongue when the opportunity presented itself. Kagome moaned softly as she met his tongue with hers. She moved her hands over his shoulders and brought his clothing tumbling to the floor. Kagome and Sesshomaru descended on the futon, trying hard to keep as closely connected as possible.

The rest of the night was filled with passion and love. Kagome found both great pleasure at the physical act of joining with Sesshomaru and great pain when he bit down on her shoulder to mark her as his. In the early hours of the morning, the pair rolled over exhausted onto their backs and looked up at the ceiling, panting. Kagome drifted off to sleep as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her protectively. There was a fullness in his heart that he had never felt in his long life and he felt so much pride sleeping next to his mate.


	21. Epilogue

3 years later

"Inuyasha, control your brat before he gives Yukiko a head wound," Sesshomaru commanded in an annoyed tone.

"Whatt'dya mean? It's Yukiko that keeps attacking Hiro," Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome and Hatsuko rolled their eyes.

"I highly doubt our infants can do each other any significant damage," Kagome said as she watched her daughter sit up only to fall over two seconds late. Sesshomaru frowned at his mate. It was their first child and he had turned out to be a fiercely protective father.

"I believe it is time for his nap," Hatsuko said.

"Hiro does look a little sleepy," Kagome commented.

"No, I meant Inuyasha," Hatsuko giggled and Kagome joined in her laughter. Inuyasha turned to glare at his two favourite girls. He scooped up his son and took his mate by the waist, it was indeed time for a nap. Kagome gave them a small wave as they headed off towards their room. It seems to have worked out so well, the timing of their first child that is. Inuyasha mated Hatsuko about a year after Kagome and Sesshomaru had been bonded for life. And Kagome became pregnant shortly after Hastuko. After that, it seemed best to have Inuyasha and Hatsuko come to live permanently at the castle since Kagome and Hatsuko would help each other with their children. Sango came to visit Kagome regularly and Rin was a huge help around the house. Rin was growing up to be quite the woman.

"What are the odds that Inuyasha will watch Yukiko tonight?" Sesshomaru purred in her ear. Kagome smiled and chuckled. It turned out that Sesshomaru's appetite for his little miko was bottomless – just like the fries from her time, Kagome had thought. Kagome turned to kiss her mate's lips.

"I'm sure we can figure something out," Kagome said and licked the shell of his ear. Sesshomaru shuddered under her ministrations. Sesshomaru scooped up their daughter.

"Lets see if your big sisiter wants to entertain you for a while," Sesshomaru suggested and grabbed Kagome around her waist.

"Lets go, mate," Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes sir, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome grinned up at him.

* * *

Just a short little chapter to wrap things up. I'm working on another Sess/Kag fic right now but we'll see how long that one takes me to finish ;) Thanks for all the feed back and the patience you've had with me! I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
